My Life
by Katrara
Summary: Sasuke's alwas been abused, after Itachi left it only got worse. Now Itachi's back as a teacher. What's gona happen now. :ItaSasu, Uchihacest, Yaoi, Lemons, Been Warned
1. Hell

Chapter 1 -  
Hell OOOOOO

I hate my life it's that simple. My mother is a drunk and my father is abusive. I can't stand it. I have a older brother, he's older than me by about five year. I'm 15, and he's 21. He ran away from this hell of a life when he was 16, but than again, my father never beat him as bad as he did me, and than after he left he got even rougher with me. I would leave if I could, but I'm still to young and don't have anywere to go. I don't even know were my brother is right now. I have no real friends either, just a couple people in school who I socialize with. Why did I have to completly skip over earthand come straight to hell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sasuke Uchiha get up right now" My father shouted up at me. I started to get up but was stopped when I was thrown out of my bed and slamed into a wall.

"I said get up you worthless brat" Fugaku yells at me. I try to get up only to be kicked harshly in the stomach. "Get up and get dressed you worthless trash" with that he walked away.

I started to get up looking over myself for anything serious but just found the ussual bruises forming. I went to my closet and pulled out a shirt and jeans that were just a bit tight. I pulled on my charcole colerd shirt and went to put on a pair of red and white stripped gloves, they didn't cover my fingers and went up a bit past my elbow. I pulled on my black converse that were starting to get a tear in them and grabbed my bag, checking to make sure my homework was in it along with my wallet cell phone and sketch book. I than grabbed my black hoodie with bones over it and a blood red heart were mine should be.

I headed downstairs after backpocketing a pocket-knife and tried to sneak out before my father could get another hit at me.

I didn't make it.

"Sasuke get in here now" I heard my father shout from the kitchen.

"Where do you think your going" he asked me once I entered the kitchen. "To school" I answered.

"Without breakfast"?

"Not hungry".

I tried to walk away but was stopped by a firm hand grabbing me and pulling me back to my father. "Yes" I asked. Without warning I felt his lips on mine, I couldn't help but struggle against him, he'd only been getting sexual with me for a few months now. He hadn't taken my virginity yet but he'd been kissing me and stripping of my shirt and biting at it.

I tried to pull away but he only tightened his grip on me. I felt him lower his one hand and I quickly started to panick. 'What if he finds my knife' I thougth to myself.

When he squeezed my ass right were the knife was I knew he had and I couldn't help but yelp a bit. I felt him reach into my pocket and pull it out. "Now than what are you doing with this" he asked me sadisticly before I was screaming at the pain of the knife cutting my back. He than shoved me away and I ran out of the house, throwing my hoodie on.

I didn't stop running untill I was sure I was safe at school. I went straight to homeroom and took my seat. I got out my sketch pad and started to flip through looking for a clean page to start on.

I flipped past a self portrait, a crow, some random doodles, a demon and a few other things before coming to a clean page. I didn't have much time so I stuck to something simple. I got out a pencil, black gel pen and red and black sharpie. I started to sketch out a rose drooping over a pool with droplets sliding off the rose into the pool.

Once it was colored in anyone would see that it was a black rose and it was blood dropping off the rose forming a pool of blood under it with a petal floating on the pool.

I often expressed my emotions through art so the morbid picture was nothing new to me. I was about to start another when the bell rang. I set my sketch pad back in my bag and pulled out my books for the class. I tried to pay attention just to distract my self from the seiring pain in my back but it didn't work to well. Exspecialy when Shikamaru whispered to me that it looked like blood was dripping off the back of my hoodie.

I imediatly raised my hand asking to go to the restroom. The subsitute teacher allowed, the old math teacher transfered and we'd had subs since. I quickly rushed out hoping no one would notice the blood.

The second I was in the restroom I stripped off my hoodie turning around and looking to see blood had stained my shirt. When I lifted the shirt I saw that my father had cut deeper than I'd have liked. I wouldn't be able to handle a cut like this alone and there was no way I was going to go to the nurse and I had no one I could trust to go to to ask for help.

I sat alone thinking about my options. One go to the nurse, get the wound properly taken care of and have her call my dad asking how the cut occured and than getting beat five times worse at home. NO! Option two ask someone in school, get semi proper clean up and have someone starting rumors and constantly bothering me and how it happened. No again. Or option three leave it alone, pray infection doesn't set in and wait till I get home. It'll have to work.

I waited a few minutes for the bleeding to slow a bit more before wiping some blood off my hoodie and putting it back on. The bell just went off when I reentered the room. I went and picked up my bag and went to my next class.

As the day went on the pain slowly started to leave. By lunch it was just a mild pain. I sat alone of coarse. Well at least I planned on sitting alone untill a certain blonde sat by me.

"What'sup Sasuke" Naruto asked me. "Nothing" I replied taking a bite of my apple. "Yesh Sasuke you sure live a boring life" he commented, if only he knew what went on behind everyone. He started to babble off about something that I couldn't care less about and I just ignored him till the end of lunch.

The rest of the day was really boring as ussual and soon I had to go back home, to my hell.

I walked through the door, it was quiet and at first I thought my dad was gone, but than I heard my mom scream. I knew what was going on, my dad was fucking my mom again after she'd gotten drunk, I knew I shouldn't enjoy it when he was cruel to her, but she's an alcholic and when at least when their together I get left alone. I went upstairs and did my homework before checking my e-mail.

It was all spam nothing important, I got a few e-mails for some kids at school but they were just forwards. When I was done I figured I'd check the school site and see if there was going to be anything worth my time happening soon.

When I went on though I noticed that someone had taken the teaching job to fill in for the old math teacher. "New teacher, that'll be fun exspecialy half way through the school year" I said to myself.

I logged off and that's when I noticed it was quiet, to quiet. My parents were either asleep or my dad was coming for me. Unfortuatnly my dad was coming for me. My door was thrown open and my dad grabbed me throwing me against the wall.

He started to beat me sensless. I fought back the tears, the beggs, all of it. I was use to it, I only begged or cried when he started to throw things at me or cause serious damage. He was slapping me when I suddenly felt it stop. Than I felt him grabbing me by the back of my neck and throwing my towards my glass french doors that led to a little boucany. He'd never thrown me out a window before. I flew through the glass, and landed on the deck, rolling towards the railing.

I felt him pull me up and started screaming at me. I just blocked him out wishing he'd just kill me and let me out of this hell. My side and back was screaming with pain and I could feel the tears starting to brim at the edges of my eyes.

He was still screaming, something about 'me' breaking the door and how he wasn't going to fix it. He slapped me one more time and than left. I tried to limp back to my bed but failed and colapsed right inside my door. The pain I was in was just to much, the abuse was just to much, the feeling of empitness was just all to much. I cried than. 


	2. New

Chapter 2 -  
New OOOOOO

I woke the next morning earlier from the cold eating at my skin. It was January and snowing with a broken french door, not good. I was freezing and in pain.

I went to the bathroom and carefully removed my clothes, turning on the hot water as high as it would go, I knew it would hurt against my wounds but I was so cold right now I needed warmed up. exspecialy when I went out of my bath room into my cold room, it had poor heating as it was and with no door to block out the cold, I was doomed. I thought ahead, bringing all my clothes into my bathroom so I wouldn't be running in the nude through a freezing room.

I examined my side seeing it was bruised nicesly and tha cuts on my back weren't pretty. I carefully stepped into the shower wincing at the pain. I let the water just run down my body cleaning the wounds out, once I was sure they were clean, and not infected, which they could be after sleeping in the cold like that. I washed my hair and just let the water keep me warm.

I started to think about what life use to be like before my brother left. Yeah my dad still abused me and even my brother than, but Itachi was still bigger and would alwas try to help me, and than he'd take care of me after the beatings. I was only ten when he left, still to younge to take care of myself after the beatings, and I'd ended in the hospital a few times, my dad was an excellent liar though and never got caught for abuse though, but than again he was a cop what did I want.

I soon got out of the shower and brushed my teeth and dried off. I ruffled my hair how I ussually wore it and than put on my jeans and MSI T-shirt with a white long sleeve undershirt. I put on a studded belt and than went out into my room to pull on my shoes before grabbing my coat and bag as ussual and running out of the house.

My dad shouted at me were I was going so earlier but I just ignored him and kept running I wanted out of there so bad. The pain I was feeling was extreme. I collapsed on the side walk and pulled myself to a bench and just sat there trying to pull myself together. Once I had I checked my phone for the time. School didn't start for almost an hour. In the pain I was in I figured I should just get there and relaxe in homeroom before my dad found me.

I went to school and into homeroom. Thats when I remembered there was a new teacher taking the place of our old math teacher. I wondered if they'd be here today. I looked at the desk and saw some new folders and binders guessing that the new teacher would be here. I went to my seat setting my things down wondering what the new teacher would be like.

I pulled out a book to read and waited to see if the new teacher was gona show a little early. I still had almost 45 minutes before homeroom started let alone class. Than the principle walked in.

"Sasuke your here early" Pain said. I knew he was asking for an explanation. "My alarm went off early and I just figured I'd get some me time before school started" I was a good liar.

"O well not to interrupt your 'me time' but your getting a new teacher today and it would be rather helpful if you would show him what all you'd gone over in the school year so far so he knows were to start teaching" he asked. "Alright" my book was pretty boring anyways so this would give me something to do.

I got out of my school. "Alright Uchi..." he trailed off. I tilted my head a bit questioning him a bit. "Sasuke tell me do you have any relatives that are into teaching" he asked. "No" I stated curious by what he was getting at.

"Well it must be a coincedence than" he said

"What"

"Well the new teacher's last name is also Uchiha"

"What" I asked, I didn't believe that there could be anyone that wasn't an Uchiha related to me.

"Eh, I was just curious, he should be here in a few minutes I need to go now" and with that he left. The second he was gone I was at the desk looking for a name on the binders when I heard the doorknob turn. I quickly scurried to my seat picking my book back up and pretened to be reading it.

I heard the door shut and didn't dare look up untill the new teacher spoke to me. "Hello, I didn't exspect to see anyone here sooo..." the person speaking trailed off and I looked up only to be met with a pair of dark onyx eyes that matched mine staring at me. "Itachi" I questioned. "Sasuke what are you doing here" he replied back. "I still live here, duh, but what are you doing here" I replied and asked.

"Well I teach here now, but I went through the phone book and our family wasn't in it" what was he trying to say he didn't want to see me or something. By now I was walking up to him. He was still taller than me by around two feet. Looking at him again just brought some sense of safety back into my mind. "Itachi, I've missed you so much" I told him, not caring if I seemed like a little kid again.

He pulled me into a little hug, and I hugged back. Itachi hugged me a bit tighter, causing me to wince as pain shot up my spine. Itachi noticed too since he pulled away and knelt down infront of me.

"Sasuke are you ok" he asked and I knew what he was refurring to. Had father been beating me a lot. I didn't want to pull him back, I knew if he came back and tried to talk some sense into dad I'd only get beaten worse when he left. I shook my head 'no' but he was alwas the one that could tell when I was lying.

He lifted my shirt up a bit and ran smooth hand over my wounds. The small contact shot a screaming pain all through my body and it was than that I realized how bad condition I was in. "Really so than were did these wounds come from" he asked sarcasticly. "There nothing, I even forgot they were there" I tried to lie again.

"Sasuke" he applied more pressure to the wounds. "Ahhh" I let out a shout, and it took all I had not to scream. "This had better not be nothing, now tell me Sasuke, has dad been beating you" he was being strict now. "Y-yes" I stuttered out. He sighed and let my shirt fall back to cover the wounds again.

Itachi was the only person that knew what it was like to be beaten, and neglected. He knew the whole nine yards of it, and he was the first person to ever see my wounds since he left. I felt so safe with him, he took care of me when I was younger and just coudn't help as all the emotions and pain I'd locked away for the past five years slowly reached the surface.

I started to tell him what he needed to hear, I knew my brother and I knew he didn't want to hear it. He knew it was true and just wanted to be proven wrong that father had been leaving me alone.

"After you left the beatings got worse and worse, yesterday he cut my back and than before I passed out he threw me out my french doors for the first time, and ..." I had to tell him that he'd been going beyond normal abuse. It was just so hard and I could feel tears brimming against my eyes as I just gave up on self restraint and latched onto him, crying.

"Shhhhh, Sasuke come on, I know theres got to be more than this going on Sasuke if your already crying" he calmly spoke in my ear. "he...he's been getting se-sexual with me" I stuttered out, I knew he was going to freak at this but now that I was really starting to think about Itachi, I was just praying that he'd take me out of here if he knew what had been going on since he left.

I felt him pull me away and locked his hard gaze with my crying one. "Sasuke did he rape you" he asked, and I could sense the venom towards our parents in his voice. "N-no, but he k-kissed me, and he's ripped my shirt off and" I was crying harder now, it took me a moment to get myself back together to continue. "He hasn't r-rapped me ye-yet but ..." I trailed off not knowing whether or not I should tell him I wanted to just live with him now that he was back or that I was planning to run away. I decided to go with run away.

"But" he pressed. "B-but I don't w-want to wait f-for it to get th-that far, I've be-been thinking of running of for a while now" I was still crying and just wanted to cry into his shoulder for as long as possible before class started in twenty minutes. Itachi could tell this and let me cling onto him again, but of coarse the principle had to walk in on us.

"Mr. Uchiha what's going on in here" Pain asked. Itachi stood up and explained that he was my older brother and that we hadn't seen each other in a couple years and I was just really happy to see him. I managed to calm my crying enough to make it look like I was just embarresed to fall apart. Pain bought it and said he'd forgotten to give him the attendence sheet.

We only had 15 minutes before class now so I went and talked to Itachi about class and he told me to come to him during lunch. Class soon started. Itachi didn't really teach today just told the class about himself, his rules -which he was pretty nice on-, and asked us questions on what we'd learned before letting us ask questions about himself. Of coarse the first thing out of everyone's mouth was if he was related to me. He said yes and than Naruto just had to ask if we were couzins which of coarse resulted in him admitting that I was his little brother. So I was now destined to be teachers pet.

Itachi's rules were pretty simple though, he said he'd try not to pick a kid to be teachers pet -liar-, that we could chew gum, he did want respect but didn't go into the whole 'must raise hands, do all work, be nice to each other thing' but than again Itachi was only 21, so he knew what it was like to be in high school. He said he would allow a little swaring here and there but if we got out of hand than it would be banned. He bassically asked us to treat him like the cool adult, when another teacher or principle comes in or he has to answer the phone act like angels and just do our work. I knew I liked my brother for some reason. He even told us that after about a week of him getting use to all of our names, although a lot he knew from me, and my school stories when I was little, that assigned seats would be removed.

Class flew by and the others of coarse dragged on since I wanted lunch to roll around. When it did I went straight to my homeroom. "Itachi" I said looking around for him. I saw him over at the closet pulling out his lunch. "Now than Sasuke don't forget I'm your teacher, its Mr. Uchiha" he joked with me. I acctauly laughed for the first time in ages before countering. "You'll get me to call you that in class don't exspect it anywere else though". "Fair enough" he replied holding out a gronala bar to me. "Hungry" he asked. "Yeah" I took the gronala bar and sat down at a desk to eat.

"Well we better get talking than" I knew this was coming. "Alright" I was hoping this wouldn't end badly.

"Sasuke, I was planning originally to come get you away from our parents the second you graduated but I can't just come to school everyday, being forced to try and teach while having to look at you in pain, and wonder what I could be preventing" this was so going were I wanted it to. "I know you already going to say yes, but do you want to come live with me" smart Itachi.

I tackled him hugging him for dear life. "THANK YOU ITACHI!" I practically shouted at him, happy to finally be free from this life. He pried me off of him, and his expression got hard again. "You know this won't be easy do you" I shook my head yes.

"I'll drive you home today and talk to dad about trying to take you" I looked at him like, 'he's never going to let me go'. "Sasuke don't look at me like that, I know he'll probly say no ok, when he does, you act like it doesn't bother you got it" I shook my head yes in understanding. "Everyday you slowly bring your things to school" my expression lit up at this plan.

"Sasuke, I mean it though if you think dad is catching on you grab whatever you can, and get out of there that night understand, or if he starts to make anymove to go further with you than what you told me he's been doing understand" he finished. "Yes" I replied. I was finally going to be free.

I went to the rest of my classes and once the bell rang went to wait for Itachi at the teachers parking lot. Itachi met me out there just a few minutes later. "Come on" he didn't look happy, but than again neither of us was looking forward to this.

The drive home went far to fast, Itachi told me how it was going to work. I was to go in and he would follow just a few stepps behind. We both knew father was going to go at me, when he lunged Itachi would step in.

I could feel my heart racing with adrenaline the whole time, untill we pulled up in the driveway. Than I got scared. 


	3. Help Me

Chapter 3 -  
Help Me OOOOO

I walked into the house standing by the door, Fugaku was already waiting for me. "You got home quick" he commented, gesturing to the clock, I was home a good 15 minutes early. "So what do you think you were doing this morning" he asked. I had no excuse planned so I just thought I'd wing it and see what would happen.

"I wanted to see who the new teacher in our school was, the website said they had just hired someone knew, I was curious" I answered. "Really, well tell me, does your curiousity make the rules of this house, no I do and when I tell you to get back in this house you do it got it" he ended in a shout and was approaching me drawing his hand back.

I expected a hit but Instead was met with him pushing me to the ground sitting ontop me. He'd pulled my shirt off on the way down and was working on my pants now. "GET OFF ME"! I screamed completly forgetting Itachi was suppose to walk in when he went to hit me, not rape me. He was waiting for a slap.

"This is your punishment, now take it" he hissed at me. "ITACHI" I all but screamed. Dad pulled back a bit looking at me like I was insane. "Itachi left remember" but than he's confused face turned into a shocked one as Itachi came in and pulled our father off me making sure I was ok.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Fugaku yelled at Itachi. I grabbed my shirt and hid behind my brother. "I took a teaching job at the school, Sasuke came to school early, apparently trying to get away from you, I know what you've been doing to him" Itachi clearly stated.

"So what are you gona do about it take him from me" our father mocked. Itachi just smiled and replied, "What else am I going to do".

"You don't have that kind of power" Dad countered.

"O don't need power to get Sasuke from you"

"I'm a cop"

"I'm a teacher"

"I have custody"

"I'm twenty-one, all I have to do is tell the other cops what you did to me, what you do to Sauske, and what you were just about to do to him and I think your looking at jail for a while" Itachi so had dad beat here. "You won't win this" was all he had left to say. Itachi knew he'd one and just smiled. "Sasuke go get your things".

I ran straight to my room grabbed a suitcase and packed all the clothes I could. I brought it downstairs and out to Itachi car. Itachi gave me the keys to get it the trunk and I found a couple more suitcases. I grabbed two and went back to my room to get the rest of my stuff.

Dad started to say something to Itachi when he say me come back in with more suitcases but I wasn't paying any attention. I wish I would have been.

When I went out of my room I heard a gun shot followed by a crash. I dropped my bags and ran out to see Itachi holding the top of a beer bottle over our fathers head. "How much more Sasuke" he quickly asked me. "Two suitcases at the top of the stairs and I can easily grab the rest in my arms" I replied. Itachi nodded and we grabbed the rest of my stuff.

We got out of there as fast as possible, . We went to Itachi's apartment, about a thirty minute drive from my old home and twenty from the school.

I was finally going to get help, and be free. 


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4 -  
Feelings OOOOO

We rode home in silence and went straight to Itachi's apartment. It was a two bedroom, one bath apartment, with a living room and kitchen plus closet space. The second bedroom was a bit of a reck though.

Itachi said he had a friend run into some trouble and let him stay there but he was a slob and ended up trashing the place when he got drunk one night. This only happened about a week ago so Itachi hadn't gotten to it yet so I was just going to have to sleep with him for two nights. Thankfully it was a Thursday so we had only one day left of school before the weekend.

Itachi left most of my things in the living room and went upstairs telling me to stay on the couch. I listened and soon Itachi came back down with a wet clothe and first aid kit. "Shirt" he ordered. I obeyed and removed my shirt.

Itachi looked me over, checking the full damage done to my body. "This is going to hurt like hell, but it'll help it heal and prevent infection, I don't think you should go to school tommorrow either" I nodded in agreement. Holding onto the couch waiting for the pain of the medicine. Itachi got out a some sort of medicine in a tube and put some ono his hand before gently spreading it over my wounds.

It burned but I managed, at least untill Itachi applied it to the gash on my back. I was near tears now and Itachi could tell. He quickly finished appling the medicine and wrapped up some of the worse wounds before letting me fall into his chest breathing heavy. I just layed there listening to his heart beat like when we were younger.

"You hungry" he asked me. I nodded yes and he got up and went to the kitchen. About twenty minutes later he came back holding two plates of food. "Got anything against a random box of sweet and sour chicken" he joked knowing I loved the stuff from when we were yougner.

I ate quickly, loving the food I missed since my dad didn't really cook for me. After I ate Itachi made me do my homework, I can no longer lie about not having my homework done.

Afterwards Itachi gave me some Asprin for the pain and than we watched TV. Itachi checked the news quickly seeing a storm was brewing up outside and possible delays and cancelations were being warned.

We went to bed at about ten. Itachi had a king size bed so we each got a nice half. Itachi's house was a little cold so I was happy to snuggle in the blankets.

"Night" he told me. "Night" I returned. We went to sleep after but Itachi's phone started to ring at about 2 a.m. and the phone was on my side.

Itachi reached over me answering the phone. "Hello" he said grogily. He was quiet for a minute before hanging up. He basically fell ontop me after.

"What was that for" I asked. "Two hour delay tommorrow" he told me, snuggling against me. I blushed a bit as butterflies went off in my stomach. "Ok" I commented trying to go back to sleep.

Itachi never really moved off me, and the longer he was on me the weirder I felt. It didn't take me long to realize I was really starting to like my brother. I wasn't straight, but I was bi and had had crushes on both girls and guys before but never went near them because of my father.

Now I was falling for my brother, my freaking brother. What's wrong with me. Mabey it was the fact Itachi was alwas caring for me, the fact he saved me, and the fact I felt so safe around him that was causing these feelings, I didn't know. In the end I just snuggled up under him accepting my emotions. It wasn't like Itachi would return them, or that I would tell him. 


	5. LIAR!

Chapter 5 -  
LIAR!  
OOOOOO

"Sasuke come on, it's almost eight get up" Itachi whispered in my ear shaking me lightly. "Alright Tachi" I said getting up slowly.

Itachi showed me were the bathroom and I went to shower. and get dressed while Itachi made us a quick breakfast.

I got dressed quickly and went downstairs to find Itachi setting a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table.

"Here eat up, I'm gona go get dressed ok" I nodded my head and sat down to eat. Itachi was a really good cook too. I scarffed my food down and went to get a little cup of orange juice when Itachi came back down.

"Liked it" he asked jokeingly. "Yes" I replied. By now school started soon so we headed off and got to school about fifteen minutes before class.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Naruto were already there but they weren't the ones that bothered me. It was the principle, our father, and two other cops.

"Sasuke stay behind me" Itachi whispered in my ear walking up to the group of people. I followed close behind.

"What's going on here" Itachi asked casually. Our Father answered, "so you brought him to school, that makes things easier".

"What are you talking about father" Itachi asked confused. "I mean you being arrested for a dominence fight and kidnapping" Fugaku replied. "And I've already started to file the paper work to have you fired" Pain added in.

"So you gona go without a fight and just had over Sasuke or you gona make this hard" dad asked. This wasn't happening I was finally with my brother again, I was safe, I wasn't just going to sit back and watch it happen.

"LIAR! If anyone should be arrested it should be you" I shouted at my dad. By now everyone in class was watching this with curious eyes. "Sasuke stay out of this, yes you were kidnapped but" Pain started but I cut him off. "NO I wasn't kidnapped" I was starting to wonder out from my brother now.

"Itachi took you from your parents were your belong, it's kidnapping" Pain corrected me. "So your saying that he belongs in a house with a drunk mother and abusive father who beats him senseless daily, doesn't feed him properly and if I hadn't stepped in last night would have rapped him" Itachi recorrected Pain.

Everyone but my father had a look of shock on there face. Itachi than continued with his story. "I lied on my applacation, I didn't come from a good family, I was abused too and left when I was sixteen, found another school and a job and have been making it on my own since than".

It was my turn to say something now. "And since Itachi left the beatings on me have gotten worse, I was thinking of running away after he started to get sexual with me the past few months. I went with Itachi willingly when he offered me a place to get away from him, don't believe me check the school camera's for yesterday".

Everyone but our father was still shocked. "Yeah I hit my dad over the head with a beer bottle but only after he pulled a gun on me, I could have done a hell of a lot worse but I didn't" Itachi admitted.

Now it was our fathers turn to say something. "Please you couldn't have done anything bad to me you brat" he shouted.

"Please, I've taken marshel arts since I was eight and even after I left I continued to on the classes untill I was a black belt at seventeen, my teacher was the only one that knew about what was going on and helped me get out of that house" Itachi finished.

By now everyone was looking at my dad, and the cops were moving to arrest him. "Why you little" our father started but never finished since he'd lashed out and grabbed me. He didn't get any farther though since Itachi turned kicking him in the head and pulling me back to safety.

"Alright thats it your arrested Fugaku, Itachi Sasuke we would like it if you came down after school for questioning" the one cop said. Itachi nodded than turned to the principle. "Am I still fired" he asked, concered. We both knew if he got fired he wouldn't be able to keep his apartment let alone care for me.

"After what happened here, hell no" he replied and than walked out. The cops were restraining our father now while he kept shouting 'you have no proof I was abusive'.

"Really you want me to take my shirt off dad and give them all the proof they need to lock you up" I challenged knowing he couldn't hurt me. He shut up after that. The cops dragged him out and Itachi went to his desk and I went to head up to my seat by stumbled over in pain.

My dad had defiantly reopened some of my wounds. "Sasuke you ok" Itachi asked coming over and lifting my shirt to see how bad I was bleeding. "It's pretty bad" he commented before scooping me up bridal style.

Itachi took me to the nurses and Itachi went over to the office to ask if he could take me home. The principle agreed saying they had a sub planned already since he was originally to be arrested.

Itachi went to the classroom to get our things and than came back and took me home. All the lies had been revealed and we were finally safe. 


	6. What Now

Chapter 6 -  
What Now OOOOOO

Itachi took me home and took care of my wounds in silence. It was getting nerve racking in this silence I had to break it. "Itachi" I asked.

He ignored me. "Itachi" I asked again, I hated being ignored like this. "Aniki answer me please" that got his attention, I hadn't called him aniki since we'd seen each other.

"What Otouto" he asked. "Is something wrong" I asked concered.

He sighed. "It's nothing ok, theres just a lot I'm thinking about right now ok" I figured I'd leave it. I was tired anyways and just layed against Itachi snuggling up in his chest going to take a little nap.

I felt so safe in his arms, I was realizing that I wasn't just now starting to like Itachi, deep down I alwas did. It was wrong but Itachi was the only one who ever looked after me and cared for me. I loved him for it.

I knew it was so wrong to love my brother like this but I didn't care at all, it felt right to me.

I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck before I felt him pulling me away. "You tired" he asked. "Little" why couldn't he just let me snuggle up like I was.

"Kay come on" Itachi said leading me upstairs and setting me in the bed tucking me in. "Itachi I'm not five you don't have to tuck me in like this" I joked, personally I loved this.

"Sure I do" he joked back kissing me on the cheek before leaving. I was now blushing bad. I calmed myself before taking a nap.

When I woke up it was almost dinner time. Itachi had made me some ramen, for a quick snack. He seemed in a better mood now though luckily.

"Hey Itachi" I asked. "Hmm" he acknoledged. "I was just wondering, whats going to happen now that dad's going to get jailed" the question was really starting to bother me.

"Dad's gona get jailed, mom will probly get rehab and I'll get custody of you most likely" Itachi answered leaning against the counter. "What else could happen" I asked, scared at the answer.

Itachi sighed, "I don't know, but like I said I'll most likely get custody unless there's some law I don't know about" I nodded my head and went back to eating.

"Sasuke" I heard Itachi asked, I looked up seeing the serious expression on his face. "Yeah" I replied. "Are you happy I turned dad in, and are you happy being with me, seriously". How could he dare ask my something like that, I love him. And for the first time I realized I alwas have loved him, and I've alwas wanted to be with him, just never on this level.

"Itachi, you have no idea how much I want to be with you" I replied getting up and going over and hugging him. He hugged me back, and I never wanted to let go.

We just stood there like that for a while. Eventually I pulled away. Itachi was smiling and I couldn't help but smiles back. The phone than started to ring. Itachi went and answered it. "Hello" he asked.

He was on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up. "They want us at the police station, ok" Itachi stated. I nodded and put my shoes on.

Down at the police station they asked us a lot of questions before pulling us apart. I don't know what they asked Itachi but they asked me about what had happened after he left and if I really wanted to stay with Itachi. I of coarse told them yes. Than they asked when the last time my dad beat me, I said Wendsday and allowed them to take pictures of my wounds.

Soon they let me and Itachi go home and I gladly left, exspecialy after I saw my dad in a holding cell.

When we got home it was almost ten but there was no school tommorrow so Itachi let me stay up a bit later. We went to bed around midnight.

I snuggled up by Itachi tonight. I got really happy when he put an arm around me. I smiled and snuggled up more before going to sleep. 


	7. Future

Chapter 7 -  
Future OOOOOO

A month passed by since the day our father was arrested in class. Now he was looking at jail for at least five years. My mother was in rehab and Itachi was sitting next to me filling out the last of the paperwork to get total custody of me.

My life was finally starting to fall up,to come up from the fire pits of hell and finally surface to earth.

"Alright Sasuke you need to sign this paper and than we mail it in, and wait for the letter to come in saying I have custody" Itachi informed me handing me a paper and pen. I quickly signed my name and gave it back to Itachi.

Itachi put the papers in the envelop and set the paper on the table before going and looking at the mail. He raised an eyebrow at one letter.

"What is it" I asked curiously. "Hold on lemmi read it" he replied opening the letter. His mouth fell open. I crawled over to him reading the letter over his shoulder.

I started to read it.

'Dear Itachi Uchiha We would like to inform you that the teacher whose place you took has asked to come back into the school next year. We have allowed him, but there is a teacher opening in the next grade, 11th grade, available that we would like you to take

Sincerly, Pain'

I looked up at Itachi, "you kay". Itachi looked at me, shaking his head no. "Why not" I didn't like seeing my brother upset. "Because...now I have to teach you for yet another year" he joked. We both laughed. Than I yawned.

Itachi looked over at the clock, "Come on I let you stay up late bed time". I looked at the clock seeing it was almost eleven thirty.

"I'm too tired to get up" I complained, wanting carried. Itachi knew what I wanted and just picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"Couldn't you carry me nicely" I protested. "Nope" he replied and continued to carry me through the hallway and to the bedroom.

He flopped me down on the bed. I crawled over to my spot before taking of my shirt and pants so I could snuggle under the covers in my boxers. Itachi did the same and got under too before pulling his hair loose and turning off the bedside lamp.

I fell asleep quickly happily snuggling under the covers. Itachi and me had started to fix up the other bedroom but hadn't gotten far and found that we needed a new bed which we couldn't afford right now but we were managing fine right now. Honestly I never wanted to go back from sleeping without Itachi.

We woke up at six as ussual and got dressed. We were running late so we just ate some cereal before leaving for school.

There had been some problems with Itachi keeping his job but after a simple meeting everything was sorted out, although the rumors going around have been a bit harder to sort out. People kept asking me if my dad really raped me, if I was living with a teacher, and stuff like that. It was really annoying.

Other than the rumors school was pretty simple though. Go to school do classes, lunch, sometimes to go Itachi, more classes meet Itachi in the parking lot to go home.

Another week passed when we got the letter that Itachi had full custody on me, we would have celebrated if Itachi hadn't been sick. He couldn't even go to school.

I went to school alone, it was the begining of March though so it was finally starting to warm up though so it wasn't to bad, not like I hadn't done it before.

School went on normal, except I had to walk home. That's when things started to get ugly.

There'd been some seniors that had been looking at me weird latley. Why I didn't know but they were following me. I picked up my pace a bit before they started to chase me.

Normally I would have been able to handle them no problem but there were eight of them and one of me, I couldn't avoid them all.

One grabbed my arm and I stumbled, another grabbed my ankle and I tripped. They pulled me off into an alley.

"What do you want" I demanded. I knew some marshel arts from Itachi but not a lot, and defiantly not enough to take on eight seniors.

"O come on you brat, look at you, your down right sexy, and everyone knows that the only protection you got now is your brother slash teacher and your dad in jail with your mom in rehab" I had a bad feeling were this big guy was going, and I just wanted to get out of here.

I tried to look for an escape finding none. One of the guys grabbed me and pushed me into the big one. He grabbed me and kissed me roughly. I kneed him were it counted and bolted out of there but one of them caught me.

They threw me against a wall and I fell to the ground. "Screw you if you want to play like that" the one I'd kicked said and walked up to me.

The next things I knew I was being beat senseless by all of them, one of them picked up a metal pipe of the ground and another had a knife.

I don't know how long the beating lasted but by the time it was done I could barely breath. My phone started to ring and I slowly managed to answer it.

It was Itachi.

"Sasuke were are you" he asked in a sick voice.

"H-help"

"Sasuke are you ok"

"It-Itachi help m-me" I couldn't take the pain another second and passed out. 


	8. History Repeats

Chapter 8 -  
History Repeats OOOOOOOOO

I don't know what happend but I woke up with Itachi kneeling over me. I was on the couch and Itachi was pulling some medicine out of the first aid kit.

"Sasuke what happened" he asked me befor coughing. "I...I don't know" I answered.

I was on the verge of tears again, and even the little sobs escaping hurt. "Shhhhh it's over" He said. I let out a few more sobs, grabbing my sides.

Itachi noticed my pain and went and lifted my shirt to look at my injuries. His mouth fell open and I knew than that it was bad. "Sasuke we need to clean these wounds out" he told me before cautiously picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

He set me down on the toilet and went and started the tub. He told me to stay while he went for the the first aid kit.

While he was gone I looked in a mirror, seeing that I was in the worst condition I'd been in in years. I had cuts and brusies all over my body, dirt mixing with blood. My soft complextion was completly desotroyed behind the blood, dirt and brusies that now colored my face and body.

Itachi came back and started the tub, while pulling some stuff out of the first aid kit, and than grabbing some special soap out of the cupboard.

"I'll warn you now, this is going to be painful" Itachi warned before setting everything down on the counter. "Now get in the tub.

I quickly removed my clothes, well as quickly as I could in my condition and got in the tub, before Itachi could see to much of me.

Itachi walked over to me, taking a sponge and pouring some soap on it. He slowly started to clean my woulds up.

I was so embarresed to have Itachi cleaning me like a child and couldn't help but blush. Itachi slowly got to my serious wounds on my chest and stomach, and that's when I started to really get jumpy.

It hurt like hell, but I also loved my brother, more than I should and him gently washing me like this, definate turn on. Thankfully thanks to the pain I didn't get to hard.

Itachi continued to wash out my wounds before applying special medicince that brought out some tears in me. Itachi than rinced me off.

The pain by now was small and I was really starting to get a hard on now. I had a feeling Itachi knew to, but he probley thought that I was really sensitive exspecialy after a beating like that. Although if he didn't know earlier he difiantly found out after he dropped the rag in the tub.

When he reached his hand in he accidentaly brushed his hand against my hard on making me gasp. He quickly pulled his hand back looking at me.

I blushed five times worse after that. Itachi just looked away and than went back to finishing up with my wounds. He than let me have the tub and told me to just go straight to bed when I was done.

I sat in the water for a few minutes trying to collect myself before getting out and putting on some boxers.

I went straight to bed, trying to keep all the dirty thoughts that were creeping up into my mind at bay.

I soon fell asleep but started having dreams, wet dreams too. When I woke up from one of them I saw Itachi wasn't in the room.

I got up and went and looked in the living room for him. "Sasuke what are you doing up" he asked. "I couldn't sleep" it wasn't the full truth but it was true.

He sighed, "come here". I did as told, slowly making my way over to the couch. I sat down by him. "Tell me whats the matter" it wasn't a question on if I wanted to tell him it was a demand.

"These eight seniors, followed me home, and pulled me into an alley, and they tried to..." I trailed off not wanting to say it. Itachi could tell to. "Did they" he asked, knowing better than to say it. I shook my head 'no'.

"I tried to get away after kneeing the guy that was originally going after me but than they started to beat me. Than you called, and I don't remeber I passed out. All I know is I woke up on the couch" I finished. Itachi could tell I was in both emotional and physical and just pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry we'll get them, they won't get away alright" Itachi assured me. I fell asleep in his arms and woke up cuddled up against him in bed.

I blushed at the close contact before going and looking at the time. It was right before six and we had school today.

Itachi must have felt me stir since he got up and pulled me back under the blankets by him. I looked up at him, he looked like he was feeling a lot better too.

"Your staying home today Sasuke, your in no condition to go to school" he told me. I didn't want to stay home, I did but I didn't. I wanted to stay home and just sleep untill all the pain was gone. But I didn't because I was still shooken up from yesterday. I also knew I could go to school since my dad had beaten me to a condition like this about three times and I still managed to go to school.

"But Aniki, I want to get those guys who hurt me" I wined. "Revengful aren't we" Itachi commented. "Alright, but if you start to get in to much pain come straight to my room understand, I'll tell the other teachers you weren't feeling well last night but still wanted to come today ok" I'd have to be an idiot to pass up that deal from my brother. He was a good guardian, but he could be strict at times, I still loved him though.

Itachi helped me get dressed before we headed off to school, we grabbed a snack in the teachers lounge before heading to class. We set up our things and Itachi went into the teachers lounge and told the teachers about my 'condition'.

I heard laughter coming from outside the room and looked out, I saw the kids from yesterday. I pretended I didn't see them when Itachi came back I got him and told him. He said he saw them and he would take me to the office right then.

At the office I told my story, the principle called the cops, they got arrested and the same deal went down that had with my father. 


	9. Sick

Chapter 9 -  
Sick OOOOOO

One and a half months later and all the guys that went after me had either transfered or been put in juvi. My life once again seemed perfect. Except for one thing. I still wanted my brother.

It was almost May, and school would be out soon, thank god. Than I would have all summer to spend with Itachi.

It was a Friday and flu time for our school. I'd caught a bad case of it too. I'd try to hide that fact from Itachi that I was sick but today, when I ran out of the room for the bathroom I was defiantly caught.

Itachi let me stay in the teachers lounge and came to see me during lunch. Luckily my science teacher was planning on eating a can of soup but let me have it instead since I wasn't feeling well. An advantage to being the little brother of the math teacher was all the teachers loved you, why I had no fucking idea.

After school Itachi took me home and tucked me in bed. After giving me disgusting medicine of coarse.

"I'll be back soon ok, I'm just gona go get you some soup and ginger ale, do you want anything else" Itachi asked. I just asked for cough drops, and Itachi said he could get them easily.

He was gone for about fortyfive minutes. The medicine was starting to work too and I was dozing off. Itachi tucked me in and left, leaving a cough drop and glass of ginger ale on the bed side table.

I don't know how long I slept but it must have been a while, when I woke up it was pitch black outside. The medicince had worn off too.

"Tachi" I called hoarsely. Itachi soon came to the bedroom, already carrying a bowl of soup and my medicine. "Tank you" I said through a stuffy nose. Itachi laughed a bit at me before sitting down on the bed.

He stayed with me the rest of the night, untill I feel asleep.

Saturday he took care of my every need, and would make sure I was alwas comfy and snuggled up somewere. One thing I liked about being sick was the attention I got.

Itachi alwas gave me attention but when I was sick nothing else exsisted, not work, no friends, nothing. Just me.

I was a little upset at my fast healing and how I managed to go back to school Monday. Itachi still kept a close eye on me though for the next few days to make sure I didn't have any relaps. I didn't. 


	10. Finally

Chapter 10 -  
Finally OOOOOO

A week after me being sick Itachi left to go do some major shopping, he only did this once or twice a month. Going out, stocking up on food, hygene products, and anything else we needed. When he would leave though I would take the time to think about him in private without having to worry about being caught.

I was starting to get nervous around him with my feelings but I didn't want to push him away, at all. I figured I'd just go and masturbate in the bathroom until he came home. I was slowly starting to do this when ever I could.

After I was done I went and watched TV. Itachi came home about two hours later and I helped him put things away.

We had a simple dinner of meat loaf before going and taking turns in the shower. Mine was a bit colder though.

After we went to bed, I fell asleep first since Itachi was reading a bit. I started to have a very dirty wet dream.

I woke up with a start right when I was really starting to enjoy it, and I had a pretty bad hard on. With no way to releave myself. That's when I remembered my brother was next to me, what if I'd been talking in my sleep again. I was known to talk in my sleep from time to time.

I looked over at him to see him staring at me. "Itachi" I questioned. "Sasuke, do you have any idea what you were saying in your sleep" O god no, I'd been mumbling. My eyes widened at the realization Itachi had caught me.

I shook my head yes before speaking, "exact words no, but what I was bassically saying, yes" I admitted, I was so close to crying right now it wasn't even funny. "I'm sorry, you weren't suppose to ever find out" I stated as I went to get out of the bed. I was stopped though by a hand around my waist.

I looked back over to see Itachi pulling me back in bed. I let him do as he pleased with me knowing I couldn't win. Part of me was excited the other part scared. Itachi was overall unpredictable, he could either explode on me, or if I was lucky give me what I so desperatly wanted.

Itachi pulled me over to him leaning in and whispering in my ear, "how long" I gulped. "Since you freed me from our parents" I pulled back from me and we stared at each other for a minute before Itachi pulled me into a sweet kiss.

I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to him more the second I realized he was kissing me and kissed back, trying to just mold myself into him.

Itachi was ontop me now, licking at my bottem lip. I parted my lips letting him in. I all but melted all the more as I felt his tounge in my mouth, I moaned deeply when he rubbed his tounge against mine. Encouraging it to come out and play with him. Soon we were sucking on each others tounges, and fighting for dominence.

It was a fierce, passionate kiss, untill the need for air made us seperate. I stared wantingly at Itachi, grinding my hips up into his. I wanted, no needed this. Itachi lightly kissed me again before kissing down lightly to my neck were he picked a soft spot of my flesh and started to suck on it.

"Mmmm" I moaned out loving the feel of him on me like this, I was nervous, but excited too. We were both only in boxers to begin with and even that bit of clothing was starting to annoy me.

Itachi slide down my body, leaving a trail of saliva were ever he went, he played with and suckled my nipples, earning little gasps of pleasure from me. Soon he made it down to my stomach were he grazed his teeth over my overly sensitive skin making me shiver as he plunged his tounge in my navel.

He licked and took a light bite at it before moving down to lick all around the hemming of my boxers. "T-take them o-off" I begged. I knew we hadn't even really admitted our love for each other but I just wanted this so bad after almost five months of wanting.

Itachi slipped my black boxers off my body slowly, tosing them off to the ground before sliding down to lick up my shaft. "Ah" I almost screamed at the feel of Itachi down there. He kissed the tip, sucking on it lightly before looking up at me, making sure I was ok with this, I nodded my head and he took me fully in his mouth. "GAHH" I started making all kinds of mewling and moaning sounds, that soon got sharper as he sucked harder, deep throating me.

My hands easily found his hair, fisting it. he didn't seem to mind, and just continued to suck me off. I felt one of his hands slide down and play with my testicles befor sliding up around my cock that was fully engolfed in his mouth and went to my hips, holding them down preventing my bucks I was starting to do.

"I-Itachi I c-can't go much longer, ahhh" I curled my toes and held his hair tightly as I came into his mouth. He greedily sucked all I had to offer down before crawling back up my body. We were both panting when we started kissing each other desperatly.

"How" he kissed me. "Do" another kiss. "You" more kissing. "Want it" he took me in a fierce kiss. "Hard" I replied going to lick around his jawline, loving the taste of his skin.

Itachi moved a hand up to my mouth "Suck" he ordered while he licked my chest, teasing a nipple. I quickly went and started to suck on his fingers till he pulled them out and came back up to kiss me roughly again.

I felt him starting to tease at my enterance, "Stop teasing me please" I mumbled into his mouth, I gasped sharply at the feel of something inside me. He moved that one around before adding another and started a siccoring motion in me, followed by a third finger. It hurt but I made do, distracting myself with his body.

I felt him pull the digits out before reaching into the bedside table and pulling something out. "Ready" he asked, I pulled on his boxers, telling him yes. He took my hand pouring a good amount of lubrication from the bottle he'd gotten from the table into my hand and setting the bottle aside.

He pulled his boxers down revealing a rather big erection. He had to be at least eight inches if not nine, and he was thick, I knew what the prep and lub was for now.

Itachi could tell I was nervous and went and took my hand sliding it onto his cock, helping me along the way untill I was doing it on my own.

Once he was nice and slick he leaned down by my face again. "Any specific style you want" he asked, grabbing my hips. "No" I panted out. He just looked at me for a second then spread my legs and slowly started to enter me.

"Ahhhhh" it hurt a lot. "God sasuke relax, your so tight" I did my best to listen, and soon Itachi was all the way in me, he'd stopped, probley letting me adjust.

I started to rock my hips making him move in me and moaned in pleasure at the feel. Itachi took it was the ok and went ahead to start an easy pace on me.

"H-harder a-aniki" I pleaded. He obliged and started to go harder and picked up the pace a little. I spread my legs open more allowing him in all the more deeper.

"I just want to fuck you with everything I have Sasuke" Itachi moaned out. I would kill for that. "Than, nnng, do it" I told him. He slowed making me whimper at the lose of pleasure. "Are you sure" he asked. I nodded my head and started rocking my hips again.

He stopped me and started to go harder and faster in me. "Gahhhhh" I practically screamed at the feel. I was clawing at his back, wanting something for support.

Than he hit something inside me that drove me insane with pleasure. "AHHHHHHH" I screamed at the sensation. "Right there Itachi, ah ahhh, please o god, nah, fuck me there" I screamed and pleaded. He obliged pounding me were I liked it and I wrapped my legs around his waist making him go in as deep as possible.

I was chanting his name now, moaning and screaming for more and bassically sounded like a whore, but I didn't care. Itachi had defiantly lost control when he just broke out pounding me like there's no tommorrow. "AHHHHHHHH" I screamed and moaned at the sudden force, loving it all the way.

"I-I'm gona c-come Itachi," I stated before coming. I arched my back, curled my toes, threw my head back, and screamed my brothers name as I came, with him simutanously coming in me. The pleasure was sending my body to cloud nine.

Itachi soon colapsed on me, I passed out soon after, but not before I told him "I love you Itachi" and I heard him reply " I love you too Sasuke". 


	11. After Math

Chapter 11 -  
After Math OOOOOO

I woke up entangled in my brother, naked. So last night really did happen.

I snuggled up into his neck. content as a kitten. Itachi started to stir though and looked down at me. "Sleep good" he asked. "Yes" I replied. "We better get up though. I don't know about you but I'm hungry and we both need a shower" Itachi said.

I nodded,"wana shower together" I asked, slowly sitting up before wincing as a sharp pain went up through my spine. "Aww, you ok, mabey I was a little rough on you last night, but I can go for the shower" Itachi replied. I smiled. "Come on" Itachi than scooped me up carrying me to the bathroom.

We took a nice shower, with some kissing but held ourselves in check, thanks to the cold water. Afterwards we got dressed. I just wore a pair of lose jeans and a black tanktop with a pair of purple gloves that didn't have the fingers. Itachi wore some jeans too and a red T-shirt that said 'I'm not scared of you I teach teenagers'. It was a really funny shirt.

We decided to go out to eat for a little brunch. Since we didn't wake up till almost ten thirty. We went out and got some sweet and sour chicken and split it. We ran into Deidara and Sasori though, the art and woodshop teacher. I liked them both although loved artclass a lot more than woodshop. I of coarse had the privilage not to call them sensi either since I was a very close friend.

We ate and joked around a bit before me and Itachi headed off to the market to get some things. We needed milk, eggs, and my pop. Afterwards we went back home.

I put the things away and then went into the living room to cuddle with Itachi. "So" I asked. "So what" he questioned back.

"What now" I asked snuggling against him. He let out a sigh. "I'm not sure, I love you greatly but we can't get public with this, exspecialy since I could lose my job for sleeping with a student and could get arrested for statatury rape" I nodded and just rested my head against his chest.

We just sat like that for a while till Itachi nudged me a bit. I looked up to see him looking down at me, a bit of annoyence in his eyes. "Sasuke, I know your comfy but I'm getting a serious leg cramp" Itachi said. "Sorry" I scooted off his lap and he uncrossed his legs.

"Wana go walk it off" I asked. He nodded and got up. I went and slid on my converse and met him by the door. "Ready" he asked,"yep". "Kay, just one more thing" I looked at him thinking what he needed to do till he leant down kissing me sweetly.

I kissed back hungrily, moving my lips against his. After a moment he pulled back and smiled at me."Wana go now" he asked. I nodded.

I did want to walk but I also had something else in mind. I'd try to get that though when we came back from our walk.

We headed out, hands tangling together in a few moments. We headed into the park, wandering onto a little trail. It was quiet, but not acward, me and my brother could often just sit in silence when we were little and be perfectly content

"Wana go a different way, I use to sneak off the trail sometimes with Shisui. You'd be amazed how pretty it is" Itachi suggested. "Ok" I agreed. Itachi took my hand tighter pulling me through some tree's.

We continued on walking, soon going down a hill by a stream. I looked around as Itachi continued leading. We went over a log across the gentle stream.

We walked a little bit more before finding a beautiful meadow. It had lush grass and flowers in bloom, the trees were Sakura trees and in full bloom. Daffodils and Daisy's were everywhere. It was just plain beautiful.

Itachi led me to a little soft patch of grass and we sat down. "It's beautiful" I whispered. Itachi took my head in his hands cupping my face to look at him.

"Not as beautiful as you" he nearly whispered before kissing me. It felt so nice and romantic like this. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back, molding myself to him.

We continued kissing for a while, Itachi had slid a hand under my shirt and I was leaning into the sweet caresses. Eventually we both needed air and broke apart. Snuggling under a tree.

"I think it's time we head home" Itachi said as we looked over at the sunsetting behind the trees. I nodded and we got up, walking back to the house.

By the time we got there it was dark though. I heard Itachi chuckle a little and I turned to see what he found funny but was stopped when he scooped me up carrying me to the bedroom. I was then flopped ontop the mattress with Itachi stradling my hips.

He pulled my shirt and pants off, before leaning over to yank off my shoes, leaving me in nothing but boxers. I decided to see how far I could take this, grinding my hips up to his. We both moaned at the friction created but Itachi got off. I looked at him questioningly. "Not now I'm a little tired and don't feel it's healthy making a daily habit of this, although if it is I gladly will" I giggled a little snuggling up and falling asleep next to 'my' Itachi. 


	12. School Now

Chapter 12 -  
School Now OOOOOOO

Itachi woke me up at the normal time for school Monday, we got dressed quickly, deciding to go and get some breakfast sandwiches through a drive through on the way to school.

"Remember, act totally normal, heck act like we got in a fight this weekend if you need to, but just act like I didn't screw you senseless Saturday ok" Itachi and me had agreed that due to our situation we wouldn't tell a soul about 'us'. "Don't worry Aniki, I'm in drama, and was able to hide the abuse all my life, I think I can handle this" I assured him.

Itachi nodded as we left the house, getting our sandwiches on the way to school. Arriving about thirty minutes before the bell. No one was there yet so we had the room to ourselves but kept ourselves in check. After one quick kiss of coarse. As long as they didn't check the camera's anytime soon we'd be fine.

Soon people filed into class followed by the bell. Both me and Itachi kept ourselves in tack, I kept my head in my book and Itachi avoided asking me questions. Of coarse we would have to acctualy look at each other like normal class but for now, this was good.

The rest of the day flew by normally, although I did eat lunch in the teachers lounge instead of the class room with Itachi. We did eat in the teachers lounge but rarely, although today it was a good precaution. Itachi was right last night though, we couldn't make a daily habit of having sex, someone would find out, and it's not good for a relation to be build solely on sex.

Sure that's how mine and Itahci's started, but although I wanted more that's not all I wanted our relation to include. We listened quietly to all the drama in the teachers lounge, we had heard about a lot of it, but were just getting facts straight here, good for gossip later on. The teachers didn't talk about students that much with me in the room, Itachi said that they did when I wasn't around, but didn't want me accidently telling someone about a teacher being picky with them.

After lunch the remaining day went on normally. On the last bell I went to Itachi's car, finding him all ready for me. The second we were in the car we shared a fast kiss before driving off. Not all that concerned of someone seeing us, Itachi's car had dark tinted windows and it could have easily looked like we were just in a deep conversation.

Once we got home, Itachi carried me into our place, dropping our things I headed into the kitchen to start dinner. We alternated who cooked a lot. I was in the mood tonight.

After we ate I put the dishes in the sink, but before I could do anything else Itachi spun me around kissing me gently. "Dinner was good" he complemented. "Thank you" I replied kissing him, a bit more needy. "Mmmm, not as good as you though" he stated before shoving me against a wall, kissing me wantingly. I kissed back, stretching on my toes to reach his mouth better.

"Itachi scooped me up, still kissing while I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, kissing deeply as Itachi walked us to the bedroom.

I was tossed ontop, rather quickly before I felt Itachi on me again. He made quick work of me too. Stripping us of clothing, while moving down my neck and chest, down lower and lower. He gave my throbbing member a quick lick before moving up my body. ".." he stated, throwing my legs over his shoulders.

This was a bit different from our first time, but I liked it still. I didn't want prep this time, just Itachi in me. He complied to my begs, sliding in quickly and pounding into me quickly. It didn't take long after for us both to come either before passing out on the bed. 


	13. Surprise!

Chapter 13 -  
Surprise!  
OOOOOO

Itachi and I kept getting better at hiding our relationship, it was almost summer break now. We were a perfect couple, alwas together, but when one of us needed space we gave it.

We had gotten past the constant sex craving stage too, although we still did it.

We hadn't been able to do much latley though since I had gotten sick again. Itachi was really worried this time, I was getting really hungry but a lot of the food I couldn't hold down. I felt horrible too, my stomach torturing me with cravings just to throw it back up and than I'd just randomly crash. It didn't make sense.

After two weeks Itachi decided that I had to go to a doctor. I hated doctors but made due.

"Well Mr. Uchiha I'm not sure whats wrong with you, the hospital should have someone who can figure it out." the doctor informed us.

So Itachi had to take me to the hospital now. The hospital was thankfully empty today with fewer people sick in this area.

I got Tsunade as my doctor, aparently one of the best doctors in the country. "Well Mr. Uchiha your symptoms were very strange for a male to begin with but when I checked all your medical records I found a one in a billion case that you have" Tsunade told me. I was scared, one in a million case, was it that bad.

"What is it Tsunade" Itachi asked, concern dripping from his voice. "Sasuke's pregnant." Tsunade simply stated. I WAS PREGNANT! HOOOW!

"How is that possible" I asked, curling up on the exame table. "Well when I looked at your medical records from when you were still inside your mother it turns out you were suppose to be a girl. During the last few months of the pregnancy though you decided to change on your mom, unfortuantly due to the time frame a few organs didn't change. You still have JUST enough womenly parts to concieve a child, but since you are genetically male you never showed any sign at all that would allow a warning to this situation. Of coarse if you had slept with a girl you wouldn't be the mother, but we can't all follow the rules now" Tsunade explained.

Itachi had a look of deep thought on his face before something clicked. "I remember now. Mother told me I was gona have a little sister, I didn't want a little sibling at all at the time and just ignored the information, when mom came home with a little boy I didn't question it." Itachi now remembered this. Why couldn't he have rememberd this before he decided to fall for me and have sex with me a million times.

"Well it doesn't matter now, Sasuke's pregnant not much you can do about it, there is abortion if you chose though, I'll gladly do it if you wish after examining you for it." That was a good question, did I want this baby.

"Tsunade could you give us a minute please" Itachi asked. Tsunade nodded before leaving us to talk.

"My god Sasuke. Just I don't know. Do you want this, it happened so fast I mean its up to you whether or not you want to have this child" Itachi said sitting next to me. I was barely paying attention anymore, I'd gone to staring at my stomach, a hand resting on where I just had a feeling my baby was.

I didn't know how to answer Itachi's question, yes this had happened so fast, but was it really bad. Did I really want an abortion, I'd alwas been against it along with Itachi but then again we were against it because if you really didn't want a baby you should have played it safe, unless rape. But neither of us knew that I was going to get pregnant, you don't exactly play it safe with guys.

"Sasuke...are you ok" Itachi asked. "I don't know anymore Itachi" I replied. What were we going to do. The more I thought about it the more I thought abortion would be smarter but I just felt drawn to care for the little bundle of life inside me. God was I confused.

"Itachi...I...I don't know what to do... I'm scared." Itachi pulled me closer. "If we have this baby people are going to find out about us, the school is going to try to make me get rid of it...but I don't want to, I just feel like I have to have it...it's weird." I tried explaining, it was hard to explain what was going on through my mind.

"Sasuke if you want this baby I'll make sure that no one touches you or the baby got it. If you don't want it I won't argue with you either, it's your decision" Itachi told me kissing the top of my head.

I wanted this baby, and I knew I could trust Itachi to let me have it. "Itachi...I want this baby, the more I think about becoming a mother the more I want it. I don't care what others think as long as I have my little baby safe in my arms" Itachi nodded. "Ok then you'll have your baby. No one will touch you or your baby" Itachi assured me.

I smiled and We allowed Tsunade back in the room. We told her my decision and she simply said that she would need to keep a close eye on me, there was no telling what would happen in the pregnancy and then giving birth was going to be challenging.

My life was again, never going to be the same again.

Itachi took me home. I hadn't paid much attention after we decided to have the baby. I just kept a hand on my stomach, staring down at it, so curious on what my baby was doing and thinking. This was going to be very interesting. 


	14. Bad Day

Chapter 14 -  
Bad Day OOOOOO

Itachi called the school and we ended up going to a meeting Saturday, there was the principle there, our lawyer, two cops, and Tsunade. We needed to discuss what we were going to do.

"So Itachi you called this meeting whats it about" Pein the principle asked. Itachi took a deep breathe. "Sasuke's pregnant" Itachi simply said, holding my hand.

"WHAT" everyone but the lawyer who had been informed ahead of time on the situation and Tsunade gasped. Tsunade then explained how when I was in my mother I decided to change from girl to boy during the last, aparently from more in look on my records, two months and I ended up still having just enough womenly parts to have a child.

We looked into it a bit more since we found out what was wrong with me, and found out how exactly I could have a child. I was suppose to be a girl and some parts didn't make the change before I was born. I had all parts of a male of coarse but I also had a womb, and overies. They had started to change, but not enough to keep me from getting pregnant, they were pretty inactive which is why I didn't have to worry about starting the once a month 'issue' girls had to deal with but from the amount of sex me and Itachi had been having it had caused my hormones to act up and I had released an egg that was fertile. Than when Itachi and I, once again, completed the baby making cycle I'd gotten pregnant.

Now I had decided how I was going to get unpregnant. I was going to allow the baby to grow and follow its full, normal cycle of growth. After that though the other question that needed answered was how I was going to give birth. Tsunade was still trying to figure out whether I was going to be able to pass the baby, if I couldn't though we were going to run into problems. Which meant surgery to remove it.

Tsunade didn't explain all of that, just enough so they would understand how I'd gotten pregnant. I was suppose to be a girl, switched on my mom still had just enough parts to have a baby, got laid and tada baby in the tummy. Simple, if only it was simple.

"Ok, so than the meetings about what, clearly you aren't going to give birth to this thing Sasuke" Pein stated. That statment ticked me off.

"My baby is not a THING and I can give birth if I want to!" I all but shouted at Pein. "You've got to be kidding me" Pein replied.

"No he's not" Itachi stepped in. "Itachi you can't acctually be ok with him having some guys baby" Pein replied. "Who is the father anyways" our lawyer, Kisame asked.

This was why we needed a lawyer, and we knew we were going to have to go and talk to the cops sooner or later. A teacher sleeping with an under age student, who is also their older brother and guardian is a bit on the illegal side.

We both got quiet, everyone looked at me, doubting Itachi knew when he was the father. "Well Sasuke" Pein asked.

I took a deep breathe before quietly stating. "Itachi." Everyone went wide-eyed, even Tsunade, we hadn't told a soul yet. "Wow" was all Tsunade stated, our lawyer seemed to be thinking of how to keep a good defense for us when the cops made their move. The cops seemed to be deciphering the informatiom, waiting for more information to figure whether or not to arrest Itachi now for statatory rape and legal abuse, even though I was completly willing and was harmed in no way, except when we got a little rough but I loved it rough.

"Itachi, you raped your younger brother" Pein quickly accused. "What NO!" I screamed, Itachi would never do that to me, by law he did since I was under age but I wanted it just as well. Besides I'm sure Pein is aware that at least sixty percent of my grade aren't virgins (A/N: only 30% of my grade are still virgins. I'M IN THAT 30% PERCENT) . "Sasuke, you are away that unless your over seventeen its considered statatory rape" one of the cops spoke, reading his name tag I found his name to be Taka.

"It's also against school policies for teachers to sleep with students Itachi" Pein reminded Itachi. "Also your his guardian, getting sexual is also considered abuse" Taka stated.

They were going to arrest, and fire Itachi, they couldn't. "NO! It's not rape and it's not abuse, I know the laws, why do you think we've been keeping it a secret. The only reason we'll telling you now is because I WANT to have this baby" I yelled at the cops and Pein. They weren't seperating us.

"I'm sorry but we can't allow this" the cops got up heading towards us. Itachi and I both looked to the lawyer, he was still trying to think of a way to help us. I had moved to sit in Itachi's lap, trying to stay with him and stall as much as possible.

We looked to Kisame again, he looked back, "I'm sorry I know you need me to help you but there are so many broken laws here, and you admitted I can't do anything." We glared at him coldly."Your fired, and not getting paid" Itachi simply said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Come on, don't make this harder than it needs to be" the other cop said, approaching me and Itachi. Itachi looked up to the cops. "You can't really be serious, you take me from him and what do you exspect him to do" Itachi coldly said to the cops.

"We're just following the rules, put up a good fight in the end and you might get to stay together, very small might" Taka told us. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. Why me, why my life.

"No, no, no, no, no. Please don't, I need Itachi." I pleaded, a death grip around his neck, breaking down crying. Itachi rubbed my back, sending glares to the cops, daring them to make a move towards us.

The cops looked back to Pein, he was clearly confused. Normally the rule for teachers applies to make sure that teachers are treating us kids equally, and also if the relationship breaks up the school doesn't get sued. Also it's normally statatory rape unless your in twelth grade, or end of eleventh.

Itachi and I were brothers though, and Itachi was my guardian, of coarse I was going to be teachers pet there. I was also under age though by two years. This caused a lot of problems.

Unfortuantly, the cops and Pein ended up being forced to drag me off Itachi, Itachi giving a few threats and warning on what they were doing to me. Pein had a grip on me as I cried my heart out, screaming for Itachi. Itachi kept saying he loved me after he got past the threats on the cops as he was dragged from the room and into a cop car outside.

Pein let me go and I fell on the floor. He called the school counsler and he came to talk to me. When he got to the school Kisame had left with Tsunade earlier, and I was depressed, curled up in a corner of the room.

This wasn't happening, my life was finally perfect, my parents away so they couldn't touch me, I was with my brother, school was good and I was going to have a baby. Then we had to set up a meeting to discuss with the school my case, Itachi and I both knew they needed to know and be warned, before I started to show. We didn't plan on them to act so quickly though.

Now my life was hell again. 


	15. Therapy

Chapter 15 -  
Therapy OOOOOO

"Sasuke, would you like to come sit in a chair" our therapist Iruka asked me. I didn't respond. I'd moved to sitting against the wall, staring out the sitting. Rubbing my stomach, reliving all the wonderful times I'd had with Itachi, imagining what our life was SUPPOSE to be like with the baby.

I was just cutting myself off from the outside world. After three hours of trying to get me to talk Iruka gave up and went to tell Pein I wasn't responding at all. The cops had gone and found a friend of Itachi's and mine, Sasori.

Sasori was with Deidara, not many people knew about it, there were rumors in the school but unless you were friends with the two you would never know for sure. Sasori came by and picked me up.

Deidara was out visiting relatives in another country and the two didn't have the money to both go, and it was more family buisness so Sasori stayed here. I personally liked Sasori more though.

"Alright kiddo lets get you to your house." Sasori said when he first walked in, then he saw my state. Staring out a window, looking sad and depressed, leanning against a wall just rubbing my stomach staring aimlessly. To some people I might have just looked tired but anyone that knew me knew well that I was in a 'just go away and leave me alone' mood.

"Ok kid, I heard what happened, I know that your not happy and your not gona talk, but wouldn't you rather be home in your own privacy" I like Sasori so I looked over to him. He came over helping me up and took me to his car. I just curled up in the backseat on the way home.

I wanted to feel my brothers arms around me, to feel him in anyway. I wanted him to be snuggling with me on our large couch, nuzzling my tummy and telling me and our baby 'i love you'. I wanted to be able to snuggle my baby with Itachi's arms around me. I didn't want to be isolated like this.

Sasori pulled into the driveway and helped me out, I walked into the house and went straight to my room. I layed on mine and Itachi's shared bed.

Sasori didn't stop me or ask me anything, he knew when to leave someone alone. He wouldn't bother me till at least tommorrow. He would most likley make a small sandwich, not taking up much food and than just take a blanket and pillow from the closet and sleep on the couch.

I kept thinking about how I might never be with my brother again. The thought chilled me to the bone and than the other thought that I was terrified of was I was alone. I was vulnerable, in the eyes of society I'd been abused and raped. It didn't matter if I was willing, to society I was still to young to make the decision on who I wanted to sleep with. It didn't matter how mature I was at all, it didn't matter if I'd spent a lot of my life with the person, my history didn't matter. All that mattered was my age compared to Itachi's and that was enough to get Itachi arrested.

Then I realized something else, Itachi wasn't here. I wasn't the only one vulnerable. If I couldn't protect myself I couldn't protect my baby. The cops, and school would make me give it up if I stayed on my own if Itachi didn't get out of jail. I had no one to keep the world from going after my baby.

I couldn't handle this, I'd rather be beaten again by my father than lose both my baby and Itachi. I would go beyond depressed, I wouldn't exist anymore. I'd cut myself off from society, from the world. I'd just sit in my room and slowly become nothing but a lump of mass, slowly starving myself to death without even realizing it. I knew I would.

The thoughts going through my head were to much and I just finally gave up and cried until I fell asleep.

The next day Sasori came and tried to get me from my bed, after fifteen minutes he gave up and simply asked if I was hungry. I was starving truthfully. My appetite was just getting worse recently, with the baby demanding more food.

I was to cut off from the world already though to even hear him though and just lay in my bed, staring at a wall. Sasori gave up and went downstairs.

I moved only three times that day to use the bathroom then went back to my bed and layed down, losing myself more.

I went to sleep when my body passed out aruond seven on me. I slept dreamlessly unlike the night before, filled with my past and nothing but a empty future.

Sasori tried to get me up again but eventually just gave up. "I'm sorry, I know you can't handle this right now but I have to bring you to school, I know your not paying attention either so I'm sure you won't even pay attention to me." Sasori said, he was right I wasn't paying attention I heard the words but they didn't process.

I felt Sasori pick me up and carefully put a clean pair of pants and a shirt on me before sliding my shoes on. I just sat there lifeless. He pulled on my arm making me stand up and led me to the car. I slid into the back and he drove to me school.

In school he lead me to the office again. I was taken to the guidence counsler next. Iruka smiled warmly at me, I didn't need to look at him to know he did. I just stared ahead, my eyes void of all emotion. I was nothing but en empty body, the only thing in me that was allowing me enough mind process to move was my baby. I still had it, for the moment.

I knew by the end of the day a schedual would be set up though to take my baby from me too though. My body was already getting weak too, After the baby was gone I wouldn't make it long unless Itachi was with me. The baby was hungry, I could feel it but I couldn't process it my dead mind, it was starting to take any nutrients from me it could get, I could already feel that taking its toll on me.

"Sasori can I talk to you outside" Iruka asked. "No" Sasori simply replied. "What" Iruka asked. "You heard me, you want him to talk, best way is for him to attempt to hear what ever you have to ask me." Sasori replied. "Then you know I'm asking hows he been" Iruka questioned.

"Yes, and he's only isolating himself, he won't eat, or talk, the only time he moves on his own is for the bathroom. He's closing himself off to everything, it's going to kill him eventually without his brother" Sasori informed Iruka, I wasn't paying attention, still closed off.

"Well we found his mother, she got out of therapy the other day and the government is giving her enough money to care for Sasuke, she'll decide whether or not Sasuke can have his child. The cops will check up on them often though, o and Itachi. Because of the school cameras the cops have a confession and plenty of evidence to lock Itachi up." Iruka told Sasori.

That I responded to. My mother, she would never allow me to have a child of my own exspecially at this young an age. And then they said they were going to lock Itachi up, why, he hadn't done anything wrong to me. Itachi cared for me and loved me, he gave me everytihng I ever wanted and needed, love, and than he took it further and unknowinly gave me this baby that was growing inside me.

Iruka apparently thinking that Itachi really had hurt me looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Don't worry Itachi won't be able to hurt you ever again, he'll be locked up for a good long time, I'm guessing twenty years at least" Iruka said, approaching me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

That was enough to pull me back to reality and out of my shell. "What" I whispered. "Itachi won't be able to hurt you again" Iruka repeated. "No, your wrong" I simply said, still trying to get my brain working again.

While I tried to get out of my emotionless shell Sasori stepped in. "Itachi didn't hurt him, Sasuke was willing, and wanted it first truthfully. I heard him screaming last night in his sleep, crying for Itachi to come back...Iruka if the cops lock him up" Sasori paused. "Let me put it like this, Itachi gets locked up you might as well start digging his grave, he'll be dead in a week. Being pulled from his brother like this for one night sent him completly into a shell, he refuses to process anything. He won't do anything, and with the baby demanding nutrients it'll eat at all he has untill theres nothing and then it'll die along with him. You understand what the laws doing to him now" Sasori finished.

Iruka was still in his little world were everything came out ok. "O silly his mother will be with him, no child can stay locked up with a caring mother around, if what you says true he'll be depressed for a while but he'll come around. Itachi should have followed the rules"

I was free from my shell now, I wasn't going to let this happen, those words, Itachi in jail, my mother watching me, my baby gone, my death. They knocked me free.

"You son of a bitch, you really think everythings ok. My Mother ignored me my whole life, she'll do nothing but make me get an abortion and than who knows what" Iruka started cutting me off. "Sasuke your mothers had therapy and rehab, she wants to help you" I cut him off then. "NO she doesn't dont you get it. I WANT ITACHI! I NEED ITACHI, he saved me from my parents gave me all that I ever needed and more even without realizing it. Sasori's dead right to, take him away from me like that, and you've killed me, my baby, and my existence. It'll kill him too" I ranted like that for a few minutes.

"Sasuke, your so young you'll learn this was all some little fling that'll pass" I was going to yell at Iruka again but then my mother showed.

"Sasuke sweety" she called running up and giving me a hug. This was so alien of her. I didn't process what she was doing.

She took me home then, and like I said earlier, didn't care. Once the door to her small apartment closed,..."SASUKE UCHIHA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR OWN BROTHER, GET PREGNANT AND WANT THE BABY!" what did I say. "Your getting an abortion, and your never seeing your brother again" I liked her better a drunk.

"No" I simply said, I wasn't afraid of her, she couldn't make me right now anyway. "Yes, its already schedualed for tommorrow" that shocked me, already. She couldn't do this to me, I couldn't handle this.

"What, tommorrow. No mom you can't make me" I screamed at her. "O then when would you like it" she asked. I never wanted it. "Please, wait until Itachi's trial at least, please mom. I want my baby" I begged, I wanted my baby, this baby was mine. No one was taking it from me either.

I fell down to my knees, arms wrapping possesivly around my stomach. "I want my baby, I want my baby, please mom I've already lost Itachi, don't take the only thing I have left. PLEASE" I was nearly crying, I didn't want to lose both things from my life.

"Fine, but only until the trial, after that it goes. No stop crying, your sleeping on the couch until I get you a bed tommorrow" I just sat on the floor as the tears finally came when my mom left.

After the trial that would pull Itachi from me I was going to have to give up my baby. I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to give up anything, why couldn't anyone just let me have two little things, Itachi and my ! 


	16. Trial

Chapter 16 -  
Trial OOOOO

It was almost two months later when it was time for Itachi's trial, the trial that would decide my future. A future with Itachi and my new baby, a happy future. Or a future with my lover in jail and my baby never even getting a chance at life, hell.

I was to testify against Itachi. I wasn't going to.

I agreed to testify, and was told what to be exspected to answer. I knew they were going to try and twist my words and cut me off before I could say anything, but also Itachi's lawyer was going to show how much I need him and love him, I was going to make sure to give them the saddest expression I could. No one can defy a pouty and depressed teenager who's been through what I have been.

After I realized this I started to come out of my shell. I kept the appearence that I wasn't going to come out, and they'd be lucky if they got me out for the trial. I made sure that with the lawyers though that I was capable and sane enough to testify. Too bad for them I was gona make sure Itachi got out of jail.

I'd been able to get outside information that Itachi couldn't get on the case and was going to make sure any of our closets friends were there, the people that knew that I needed Itachi and what would happen if Itachi was jailed. If he was I would go back in my shell and never come out.

My mom had aranged my abortion for not even two hours after the trial. She was confident that Itachi would lose. I could only pray she didn't get her way.

The day of the trial came and I was terified, I dressed in a nicer shirt and pants. Not to nice though since a lot my really nice clothes wouldn't look right on me. I had been pregnant for almost a full three months and was starting to show. I had a small bump growing from hips and it was becoming more and more noticeable with each passing week.

Although my mom didn't want to seem like she cared and didn't want to take me to the doctors she did. Tsunade kept a close eye on me. She understood me and Itachi and was hoping that all would go well with the trial. That was the main reason she was keeping a normal eye on me.

She told my mother that although I was going to lose the baby in a short time there was no telling what kind of surgery that would require and also how my body was going to react to the baby. I was apparently doing an amazing job.

Tsunade was worried that since I was biologically male my body wouldn't be able to give the baby the proper nutrients or it would just through that off and cause me extreme damage, also my body structure. My lower portion of my body wasn't really designed to give birth to a child. exspecially at age fifeteen.

I had alwas had a bit of a feminine curve, but a small one that even a normal male could have. Tsunade's been examining that area a lot when my mother wasn't around, trying to figure out if my hips would adjust to the baby, and if I even had the ability to pass the baby.

She was still looking into it but was pretty sure that I would be able to give birth normally, although I might want some drugs to take care of some of the extra stress and pain. That was the only thing I wasn't looking forward to, with becoming a mother, giving birth wasn't going to be the most wonderful moment of my life from all the pain was suppose to get.

Back to the trial, it started at about eleven, I'd just had a small snack and was sitting in the front, close to Itachi. I hadn't seen him since he'd been arrested and he looked lifeless. It scared me to see him like that. He didn't look up in the small crowed of people that were present in the room, or the judge, the few cops, or the jury. I wanted to just cry seeing him like this. We needed to get back together and soon.

After everyone was seated the judge called order and started the trial. There was Itachi and his lawyer, trying to get Itachi out of jail. Then there was the states lawyer who wanted to put him in jail. I was forced to sit on the states side but sat as close to Itachi as I could manage.

Opening statements were said, and the trial began. The states lawyer, a female named Mia. She stated what Itachi was being charged for and called the first 'witness' to the stage.

It was our principle. "Pein, correct" Mia asked, and Pein shook his head after taking the oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. "Pein is it true that Itachi is a teacher at your school" Pein shook his head yes.

"Were you aware that Itachi had been sleeping with a student" Mia asked. "No, I thought that Itachi was simply doing his job, and taking care of his younger brother as his guardian."

Pein wasn't going to be any help at all. "Ok, well didn't Itachi ask for a meeting were he openly admitted that he was the father of his younger brothers child." "Yes, he arranged the meeting and explained the situation. I have pulled out the papers to properly fire him. He was aware that sleeping with a student is against school rules." Pein answered.

Mia asked him a few other questions, pointless in my opinion and than Itachi's lawyer, Kisame, got to question him. "Pein tell me, do you feel that the relation to two brothers have is wrong" Kisame started. "Morally it is wrong-" Kisame cut him off. "I am not asking about what is morally wrong, we all have our opinions, what is yours" Kisame refrased.

"I feel that it is different but if the bond is truly mutual, there is nothing wrong with it." Pein answered. I saw were Kisame was going with this. "Do you feel that Sasuke is to young for this kind of relationship."

"I think that although legally he is to young, he is mature enough to make the decision from what I have seen. He gets good grades and grasps things easily."

"If it wasn't illegal for a teacher to sleep with a student would you have fired Itachi from his job."

"I am not sure how to answer that. It would have taken a meeting for me to fully understand the situation and relationship to decide whether or not I felt I should remove Itachi from our school staff."

"Last question, do you feel that Itachi's relation with Itachi was making it harder for him to work." "No, the students continued with normal grades in this class, no complaints or rumors that he had something with Sasuke. The most I heard was that Sasuke was teachers pet, but someone is alwas teachers pet so I thought nothing unusual of it.

"Thank you Pein" Kisame walked back to his seat by Itachi. Pein went back to his seat and our school therapist, Iruka, came forward. I had come to like Iruka. He understood the relationship and would defiantly be able to put in a good voice for the side i wanted to win.

"Iruka, you have examined the victim correct" Mia started. I hated how she kept phrasing things, I wasn't a victim.

"Yes. I have" Iruka replied.

"Tell me, what do you think Sasuke is handling this situation."

"I think that he is handling it not in the best way"

"Could you explain please."

"He's been locking himself off from the world around him. I did get him to talk shortly before the trial but other than that all I would ever get was him staring aimlessly or just begs to make this all stop."

"Did he ever talk about his relationship with Itachi."

"No, not really, most he would say was that he should have never said anything about the relationship with Itachi, he'd often beg for his brother at times when he was having a really bad day."

"So tell me, do you think that if removing Itachi from the picture will Sasuke be able to recover"

"I am not sure, in time he has a good chance to overcome this incident, it will take a lot of time and work though to move on"

"Thank you, nothing more" That didn't go to welll. Mia just made it sound like Itachi had damaged my mind and body.

"Ok Iruka. Let me ask you, what would you say will happen to Sasuke if his brother is locked up" Kisame started.

"Well there are two possibilities." Iruka stated.

"State both please" Kisame asked.

"Well Sasuke will either, through time and work, move on and be able to have a new life. Or he will never recover from the lose of Itachi in jail and he will eventually lose it or just end up starving himself and dying."

"Which do you think would be better for Sasuke, for him to live with his mother or to be allowed back with his brother" Kisame questioned walking back and forth.

"I feel that Itachi would most likely be the best answer, Sasuke is much happier with him and has a much better history with his brother than his mother, I have nothing against his mother but in my opinion being with his brother would be the wiser desecion."

"Thank you Iruka, no further questions."

Iruka stepped down and Sasori, our close friend was called to the stage, He'd been against Itachi's being arrested from the moment it happended and was bound to be stubborn as ussual and make sure to get a good word in for Itachi.

"Sasori you were friends with the brothers were you not" Mia started.

"I was" Sasori replied, emotionlessly.

"Tell me, do you think Itachi had a right to violate Sasuke as he did." Mia asked next. I wasn't violated either.

"It was mutual, Sasuke was willing and Itachi was very careful with him, so yes I do feel he had a right there. It wasn't rape."

"By law it was though. So next question, by law Sasuke was to young for this by almost three years, do you feel he was mature enough for this."

"Yes he was young but he understood fully what he was doing, he may only be fifeteen but he amazingly mature for his age." Mia scowled a bit.

"No further questions." Mia was mad that he had replied like that and was going to depend on my mom for a good come back, one my mom would give.

"Ok Sasori, my first question is do you think that Sasuke and Itachi have a right to be together" Kisame started.

"Yes, the bond is mutual and both partners are mature enough and understand the relationship. I think seperating them is the stupidest thing to do in the world."

That was all Kisame needed. "That will be all."

The last one to speak before me or Itachi was our mother, she wasn't going to be any help.

"Mikoto, what do you feel of your sons relationship" Mia started,

"I think it is sick and a shame to the whole family" My mom started, I hate her.

"Ok, do you think that they should be allowed back together."

"No, never" I really hated my mother.

"Sasuke is almost three months pregnant correct."

My mom shook her head yes.

"Do you think he is ready to have this baby."

"No, he is far too young, not mature enough and doesn't know how to care for a child." I hope my mom dies.

"Last question do you plan to help your son through this time for him if Itachi is found guilty." Mia asked next.

"Yes," Liar.

Kisame was going to have a hard time with her.

"Mikoto, do you love both your sons."

"I love Sasuke, and Itachi although Itachi is pushing the limit." my mother replied. Lying again,

"Ok, now tell me, haven't you just recovered from alcholoism." Kisame was going for the week point.

"Yes, but that was my mistake."

"Yes, well have you been able to properly care for your children because of it."

"Yes. I have" LIAR!

"Than would you mind explaining why Itachi ran away from home at age sixteen"

"My husband was abusive to him."

"And you allowed him to abuse him, and then your younger son."

My mother didn't comment.

"Tell me, are you planning an abortion for your grandchild." Kisame asked next.

"Yes, right after this trial and that thing isn't my grandchild."

"Nothing futher." Kisame walked away.

Saying your going to force your youngest son to kill his first child, that is your grandchild isn't the smartest move.

Now it was my turn.

I approached the stage and took my seat, Mia was going to get to question me first as ussual. I could finally see Itachi, and he could finally see me.

He looked so sad, but when he looked at me, he let a small smile slide his lips. I gave a smile back. I saw him mouth the words, 'I love you'. I wanted to run into his arms, but I knew better.

I took the oath that I would only speak the truth. Then the questions started.

"Sasuke, tell me how often does your brother violate you." Mia started.

This was my chance to stay with my brother. "Never." I simply said.

"Excuse me, you are under oath and openly admitted that your brother violated you. Now how often does he violate you." Mia didn't seem to happy with me already.

"Never, because I was violated, I consented every time, sometimes I'd make the first move." I said, giving Mia a small devilish smirk telling her that she wasn't going to get anywere with me.

She took the hint, seeing I wasn't going to let her get anywere with me. She thought for a minute though before getting in even deeper with me.

"Sasuke, your brother left you when you were only eleven correct, he left you all alone with your abusive father, and then he just comes back and magically falls for you, would you like to explain that." Mia was persistant.

"He left to get a life, than come back to get me away from our parents. I would have done the same in his position." I stated. I was winning this.

"No further questions." Mia gave up.

Kisame's turn. "Sasuke, how do you feel about your brother." Good Kisame.

"I love him, I don't want to be pulled from him." I replied.

"Was there any abuse in your relationship."

"No, none at all"

"Ok, next question, do you want to be with your mother."

"NO! She's never cared for me I don't know why she's trying to get custody of me, she's just going to make me give up my child and lock me in my room if Itachi loses."

"Do you want your baby."

"Yes." I wanted this baby just as much as I wanted Itachi.

"Are you ready to care for it." Kisame wasn't doing a very good job here.

"Not yet, Itachi and I didn't know I was pregnant long enough to get ready before the arrest." We had planed to get ready a few months before the baby. After we knew the gender.

"Last question, were you fully aware of all consequences, and responsibilities of this kind of relationship."

"Yes, Itachi and I even had a few long conversations over it. I was fully aware of what I was getting into." With that I was excused from the bench.

Mia wasn't happy with me, so were a lot of other people as I got glares from the states side of the room. I didn't care. I wasn't losing my Itachi.

Itachi was last up, the worst person that Mia had to deal with. Itachi followed the same procedure with the oath and sitting down.

"Itachi, tell me, were you aware of all consequences when you started violating your brother." Mia started.

"Yes, but might I thought Sasuke corrected you that it was all consentual, I made sure of that." Itachi said it with such force Mia couldn't intervene to stop him, like she would have normaly.

"Did you intend for a relationship to form between you and your brother when you first took him in." Mia asked.

"I only exspected a brotherly relationship. After a while though it became more." Itachi replied.

"No further questions." Mia stated and Kisame came up to wrap things up.

"Itachi, tell me were you aware of the laws that forbid your relationship." Kisame started.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"Do you love your brother."

"Yes."

Kisame turned away from Itachi to the verdict. "Than why are we trying to seperate these two. The love is mutual and they have both proven that they are mature enough for this. Yes the laws were broken, theres alwas an exception to a law. This is an exception." With that Kisame closed up his side, did a good job.

Itachi took his seat and Mia went up for her closeing statment.

"Ok, so the love is mutual, but they are still brothers, and Sasuke is still underage. Laws have been broken. Although there might be exceptions to laws you cannot just let something like this slide because of 'mutual love'. Dosen't work that way." Mia went back to her seat.

Then came the wait as the jury talked for five minutes.

"Has the jury reached a verdict." The judged asked.

Someone stoood. "Yes we have." A cop came over and took a peice of paper holding with the verdict.

The cop gave the verdict to the judge and the judge read it aloud. 


	17. Verdict

Chapter 17 -  
Verdict OOOOO The cop gave the verdict to the judge and the judge read it aloud.

"The jury has declared the defendent, Itachi Uchiha," there was a pause and I saw him give us both a sympethetic look. "Guilty of all charges."

Itachi's head went down imediatly, fighting back tears while I just broke down crying.

"Court dismissed, sentencing will take place after a ten minute recess." The judge announced and everyone got up to go out and stretch.

I ran straight for for Itachi, clinging onto him and crying. I felt him hold me tightly, I couldn't take this.

"D-don't leave m-me, p-pl-please." I begged into Itachi's chest. I saw numerous eyes on me and my brother, but I didn't care.

Itachi's grip tightened on me when our mother walked over, she couldn't be taking me away from him this soon.

"Come on Sasuke, we are NOT missing that appointment." she quitly told me, trying not to draw attention to me.

I shook my head 'no'. Itachi looked down and whispered in my ear. "What appointment" his voice sounded like he was dreading the answer.

I took a deep breathe before breathing out, "the abortion." I cried harder as the realization hit me. I was about to lose my baby. Not my baby mine and Itachi's baby.

Itachi could feel my destress and went to hold me more possesivly and I happily snuggled into his warm body.

Then our mother just had to get a cop to pull us apart. Once Itachi was held so he couldn't keep a grip on me, the cops exspected me to just go to my mother, aparently. Unfortuantly I caused them to have to get another two cops, to keep a grip on Itachi and then pry me off of him, and I wasn't under arrest so I put up a fight.

Kicking and screaming I fought to get free and somewhere along the lines I ended up being dragged into the car, one cop stayed with us, making sure I stayed IN the car.

Then he had to forcibly carry me into the hospital before he finally handed me off to some nurses. My mom had aparently called in and told them I was putting up a fight.

I was shouting everything I could, people were staring and all the while my mom just kept setting up the finally things for the surgery that would destroy my life.

In the end I was going agaisnt three doctors and five nurses, I was refusing this.

Then unfortuantly, someone managed to hold my arm down long enough to get the needle in my arm, I slowly started to go limp and soon black-out.

--

When I woke up the first thing I noticed, I wasn't in the hospital. I was in my bed, mine and Itachi's bed. In the house I loved.

Shouldn't I be in the hospital, because of the... Remembering what I should be in the hospital for I quickly lifted up my shirt, exspecting it to be flat again with stitches. But nothing had changed, it was still slightly rounded and untouched.

I was beyond confused, I remembered Itachi being announced guilty, I remembered the hospital and the needle going in my arm, I shouldn't still be pregnant.

Then the last person I exspected to see walked through the door, my father. I quickly crawled back into a corner.

WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE!

"Get away from me!" I screamed as he approached me. "You should be in jail." I shouted.

"Your mom got me out on bail, but right as I was being released I passed your brother and heard what happened, he asked me to get you back here, with the baby" I understood that fine, but why would he acctualy do it.

"Why did you help me." I asked.

"Because, I made a deal with your brother. One he can tell you in two months." Two months, why two months.

He saw the confusion on my face and laughed at me before stating. "He would have been innocent if just one more person would have said not guilty, so the jury went as easy on him as they could, pulled out every trick in the book, knocking a five year sentence down to two months, at the most."

Itachi would only be in jail for two months, I was going to get to stay with him. "He will have a poroll officers just so you know." Ok down side, but we could handle that.

"Some guy named Sasori will be here soon, see you in a year son." I was about to ask what he meant by, 'see you in a year' but he walked away grining before I could revieve and answer from him.

He left then and about an hour later Sasori showed up.

"Hi Sasuke, how you feeling" Sasori asked once he came up in the room.

"Fine, I guess, I want Itachi though." I said tiredly. It was true to, I was relativly ok, the baby was giving me a bit of a stomach ache but that was really it and Itachi was all I wanted at the moment.

I didn't want to wait two months, I wanted my brother now. I couldn't control myself when I started to tear up, a couple sobs escaping.

"Aw don't cry Sasuke, your brother will be back in barely two months." Sasori said, sitting down by me putting a comforting arm on my shoulder.

I calmed down after a while and went to sleep then.

I woke up the next day and found Sasori still there, aparently he was going to stay with me until Itachi got out of jail.

It was a Saturday so no school, and I didn't want to go to school anyway, it was just to annoying with people asking me how I could be pregnant.

Sasori had gotten me some cerial and orange juice and that was fine with me. I ate silently as Sasori explained the situation. Itachi would be out of jail hopefully right after school let out and then we were going to bassically move off somewhere. Sasori and Deidara had found a place in Japan that was nice and we could share a room with them there for a while, and incest was legal there too.

The days flew by after that, living with Sasori wasn't so hard, he stayed out of my life, made sure I did my school work. Kept me well fed and took me to the doctors. He was a real good friend.

Soon a month had passed and Tsunade had clearified that I could in fact have this baby normally. There was a good chance that the baby would shred my insides but with good anethetics, and her right there for imediate surgery, if needed, I'd be ok. I would be terrified the whole time but I'd be ok.

Tsunade even said she would move to Japan with us to make sure I would safely have my baby. The one thing she was worried about, that scared me terribly, was a premature birth. If my body started to reject the baby at all it could kill the baby.

I was scared terribly for my baby because of this. I would alwas be taking it easy, relaxing and just rubbing my stomach, praying my baby was ok.

--

School got rougher near the end of the school year. Kids were constantly following me on my way home when Sasori couldn't take me home, and they were alwas calling me names.

Everyone knew that the pregnancy had already screwed with my emotions and that I didn't need this. I often went home and cried, Sasori comforted me when he could but it was really hard for him.

I was so happy when School let out. The cops came by, getting things set up for Itachi's release. He had a house and everything checked out ok, he would get custody back of me as long as he recieved a job soon and what not. He would be required to see a probation officer once a week too. We didn't worry about any of it at all though since we had already set it up in Japan that we were moving there.

--

When Itachi finally got out of jail two weeks later I cried with joy. I missed him so much.

The second he was allowed on the street I just couldn't restrain myself from running up into his arms, hugging him as tight as I could. When I losened my grip so we could look at each other easily I looked into his eyes, him looking back and he was still just as lovable.

We kissed deeply, me wrapping my arms around Itachi's neck and him fisting my hair while rubbing my back. I pressed up against him, refusing to let go.

The cops watched us with a gentle smile as Itachi then swept me into his arms bridal style after we broke the kiss and carried me to our taxi.

We had sent all of our things to the airport the night before and were going straight there. Itachi and I snuggled in the back with a lot of kissing.

Then we soon arrived at the airport to start our new life. Going through the standered procedure, tickets, luggage, all that we soon boarded our plane.

When the plane took off I was snuggling tiredly against Itachi, Sasori and Deidara in front of us. The plane ride lasted about thirteen hours so I of coarse fell asleep on the plane, with everybody else.

When I woke up we were in Japan, ready to begin our new life.

--

Once in Japan we took a taxi to Deidara and Sasori's house. It was a nice little house that was just big enough for the four of us. Itachi hoped that we would have our own house before the baby so that it wouldnt get cramped.

We planned to explore a bit though before getting a new house, turned out that our family was japanese so there was a good chance that we had relatives here. 


	18. AN: VOTING TIME

Okay well im not sure what to do now. Soooo it's time for a vote!

-End it here and go straight to sequel of birth

-Add an epilouge of the birth and than go to sequel of a year later with the deal and crap

-You despise my story and just want it to end here

-Continue it normally

Please just tell me which of the four you want. This voting post is only open for 1 week and I will talley up the votes on 4-20-09.

**WARNING I SAID 4-20-09 IS LAST DAY TO VOTE!!!!!**


	19. AN: FINAL COUNT

final count for voting --------------------------------------------

-end here and go straight to sequel of birth =//: 2

-put in an epilouge of the birth and than go to sequel of a year later with the deal and crap = //////: 6

-you despise my story and just want it to end here = : 0

-continue it normally =////: 4

---------------------------------------

going to epilouge of birth and than going to a sequel of a year later! 


	20. Epilouge:Birth

epiloge -  
birth oooooooo

since moving to japan itachi had gotten a new job. he was still a teacher but was very truthful with the new principle.

the principle felt that what happened in america was uncalled for. as long as i wasn't given special previlouges in class and our relation didn't interfer with the schools reputation he didn't care, all he worried about was whether or not itachi had teaching standards.

he was still going to teach 11th grade so i would have him at some point in the day. yes i was going to stay in school. there was a daycare just a block away from the school that was willing to watch our baby once it was born and school started.

i was seven months pregnant now too. school was starting up in another week so my peers would find out about my issue.

tsunade had found an old friend that lived here and was very happy, she was from japan so it was returning home for her. she kept a close watch on me and said that the baby would be fine even if i had a premature birth, the baby was developed enough to live and was simply growing and getting stronger right now. building up its imune system and having bodily functions sorted out was all that was left that needed to take place in the baby's growth.

both itachi and i had gotten some small jobs over the summer and had plenty of money now. we'd taken all we had with us from america which was almost fifty thousand. itachi had a savings account and i'd been saving up since i was five and had ten thousand with the money i got from my parents.

we'd also found out that our family that was in japan had been killed. we were apparently a very powerful family, even had our own compound of houses. we were even of direct bloodline and managed to get the compound back, we stayed now in the main house.

itachi had gotten this place extremly easily though, and i don't know how, it was almost as if he had connections to here while in jail and they were exspecting us, just going through some paper work. i left it alone though.

so now we had our own house, we were free, having a baby, and everything had been sorted out. all that was left was to wait for the baby.

--

the first day of school was ok, it could have been worse.

all my teachers were aware of my pregnancy and kept an eye for kids trying to bully me around because of it. all i really got were some questions on what was going on though. some kids looked at me akwardly but i shoved it aside i mean i was a man and pregnant. akward right there.

i'd met a few kids that seemed ok and only asked me of my name, karin, suigetsu, and jugoo. they didn't bother with asking about my pregnancy till half way through lunch.

"so, i'm just curious but i've heard some rumors about you already, and some are really crazy like that your pregnant" suigetsu mentioned.

i simply continued eating before replying, "their true." everyones eyes widened.

"what" screeched karin. "how! your a gur, right?"

"yes, but i was suppose to be a girl before i was born but changed on my mom during the last few months and although i'm biologically male i do have some female organs" i quickly explaned.

"so, whose the lucky father." suigetsu than asked.

"itachi, well to you the new teacher mr. uchiha" again eyes widened.

"isn't he like related to you." jugoo finally spoke up.

"my brother, thats why we moved here, in america it's illegal because i'm a minor and its incest" i stated.

everyone seemed to understand and not wanting to make me feel uncomfortable jugoo moved the subject.

after lunch i finished up school and met itachi outside. we rode home talking about school. at home i made a small dinner, ok mabey not exactly small but i'm eating for two so i don't care.

i got all my binders and notebooks organized for classes than while itachi worked on seating charts and lesson plans. once that was done we relaxed and snuggled on the couch.

we stayed only on some sweet kissing since being seven pushing eight months pregnant means a strict no sex rule. i wasn't in the mood for it though, that little phase passed by right after we got to japan.

taking our showers later and then bed was how our day ended. itachi would have probly kept me up all night if i hadn't been able to fall asleep so easily. itachi defiantly wants this baby as much as i do now with as much as he baby's me.

he constantly makes dinner, i only get to make dinner occasional like today and does everything for me. when it comes to snuggling he's so gentle with me, i don't mind that but when he decides he's going to snuggle the baby. like right now, with his arms around my waist and nuzzling my tummy, that normally doesn't bother me.

unfortuantly the baby is kicking and nudging more and more and him nuzzling it and talking to it constantly gets it worked up, which i suffer the consequences until i yell at him to just let the baby go to sleep so i can get some peace. luckily the baby was sound asleep with the lack of movement.

--

another 3 weeks passed and i was getting annoyed. the baby treated me like a playhouse, which i wasn't and itachi had an obsession with walking up behind me and just bending down to huggle my now huge stomach and say 'hi' to the baby. he also liked measuring my stomach, since tsunade said that on averaged i'd be around 40 inches round. i felt fat and hated it.

--

after two more weeks when i had just hit the nine month marker the baby decided it'd had enough of my insides and small play room.

i'd been feeling really energetic today and didn't want to got to sleep, plus i couldn't since it was play time to the baby. itachi was complaining a bit and asking me to go to sleep, saying that he had work tommorrow, i was told to stay home two weeks ago by tsunade with it being so close.

i was finally starting to relax when i got my first contraction. it was small and barely noticable. i ignored it thinking it was just a kick. than it happened again a few minutes later.

i tried ignoring it, saying it was the baby but when it kept happening and getting painful i sat up rubbing my stomach. itachi got up too, seeing something wasn't right.

"what's wrong love" he asked. i was about to say just some kicking when a stronger contraction hit. that wasn't the baby, i was defiantly going into labor.

i leaned onto itachi, taking a deep breathe after the contraction eased up. "i think the baby's coming" i breathed.

itachi tensed up, getting up quickly and throwing on the closets jeans and a plain black shirt, sliding on some shoes and going to carry me bridal style to the car. while driving he called tsunade telling her we were going to the hospital.

the contractions were starting to come sooner too, it was defiantly time. i tried staying calm but it was hard.

at the hospital a nurse came to our aid quickly, knowing i was due.

i was quickly taken to forth floor and set in a hospital bed, two nurses were getting ready while tsunade just walked in.

my breathing was labored by now and the contractions coming sooner.

i was starting to really get nervous since i'd been told that average labors last from six to twelve hours. i wasn't looking forward to this.

it had been seven hours and i was writhing in pain, clutching itachi's hand, while he kept whispering encourages in my ear.

tsunade was focusing on making this as easy for me as possible but being i was a one in a billion case that was kinda hard to do.

all i could honestly comprehend was the pain though. it hurt and that was all i could process.

listening to what tsunade and itachi were telling me was getting harder and harder. i kept trying though knowing i had to for the baby.

"come on! your almost there sasuke! just a few more pushes!" tsunade yelled at me.

i took a deep breathe and kept pushing, and screaming. i heard itachi grunt in discomfort at how hard i was squeezing his hand but kept encouraging me.

my back was nearly off the bed as my body bent in pain i didn't know existed.

"breathe sasuke!" tsunade ordered.

i fell back against the bed breathing in quickly and sharply.

"its almost over, just a bit longer and all the pain will go away" itachi calmly spoke in my ear.

"ready" i nodded to tsunade, "push!"

again i was blinded with pain as my body arched up, trying to push the baby out. i was sweating more and more, my breathing getting worse as the pain continued to increase. it had to almost be over it just had to be.

"i see the head! just one more strong push!" it was almost over, i had to listen to tsunade.

i took one last deep breathe before pushing my last bit of effort in, this was the worst, the pain was unbelievable. i couldn't hear over my own screams, all i could see was white when my eyes were open and spots danced around when i squeezed them shut in pure agony.

than the pain just slipped away, easing down so fast i thought i was dreaming. than the voices came back, my sight came back.

"you did it, you did it, its over i'm so proud of you" i heard itachi keep repeating. than i heard the crying.

"it's a girl" tsunade said as she walked over to me, handing me a small baby in a soft white blanket. i didn't know how long it took for my senses to come back but they'd already cleaned her up and looked at her vitals. she was fine and she was mine.

"she's just as beautiful as you" itachi murmered in my ear, gazing down at our daughter. i payed no attention though. my whole mind was set on my little baby in my arms.

she was crying but calming down slowly. her skin was snow white, her little tuft of hair on her head was a shade that would grow out to match my own, but would old the soft straight silkness of itachi's, i could tell that already. her eyes were closed as she cried but i knew they'd match mine, mine that matched itachi's.

when she opened her eyes i saw i was right, they were a deep onyx, full of life.

"what are we going to name her, i'd thought of taichi but i don't know, do you have any ideas?" i asked. i hadn't put much focuse into names although i had tosed some around.

"well i'd been tosing some things around incase she was a girl" itachi replied.

"well what were some of the girl names?"

"miki, sayuri, or tsukiko."

i really liked miki. itachi seemed to have putten a lot of thought into the girl names.

"i think miki would be a really good name for her." i started. "you wanted a girl didn't you" i accused.

itachi smiled down at the baby. "yes, i wanted a girl, and she does look like a miki"

"so miki uchiha is it" tsunade asked. itachi and i both nodded, too busy cuddling the now calm baby. she just looked up at us curiously and i knew i'd made the right choice in having her.

than my tiredness started to sink in, my hold on miki losening. my eyes dropping closed. i felt itachi take her from me before i went out fully.

--

i woke up the next day, to blinding white lights. i rolled over only to feel a sharp and excruciating pain throughout my body.

going through my thoughts on what caused that i quickly recalled what happened last night. shooting up in bed i let out a yell at the pain.

itachi was already by my side pushing me back into the bed, "don't do that, miki did do some damage to you, just rest ok."

i nodded lying back. itachi got up going to the other side of the room. i felt pretty horrible at the moment but itachi must have known that since he came back with a squirming miki.

i felt my entire face light up at seeing her and quickly reached out to cradle my daughter.

i couldn't get over how small and adorable she was, anyone would fall for her in a heartbeat.

two more days passed before i got to go home with my little baby, i was feeling great and miki was just getting more and more adorable.

itachi started to arrange things so that i could get home schooling for a bit too. he didn't like the idea of miki getting a nanny so soon, she needed parental contact.

--

i finally had the two things i wanted, itachi and my baby miki.

my life was finally a life and not hell. i wouldn't want it any other way either. 


End file.
